Weatherby The Spy
by ForgeandGred7
Summary: Never a family more loyal to each other than the Weasleys. So what was the real reason behind the third eldest son's sudden estrangement? And where does Albus Dumbledore, a sweet but very sarcastic Hufflepuff named Audrey Hawkins, and a kitten called Roar fit into it all?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: I love Percy and Audrey as a couple but there never seems to be enough stories about them so I decided to write one and this idea had been hanging around for so long that I knew I had to do it. I have posted this before to my FB page but I've edited it since then and I wanted to share it here too.**

**The only warnings so far are that there is some swearing but it's not too bad.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. If I did, a lot would be changed. Fred would still be alive, Oliver would have married Katie.. You know, the usual.**

* * *

Percy Weasley paced up and down Albus Dumbledore's office in annoyance. The portraits hanging on the walls around the room all stared at him quizzically but he paid them no mind.

Dumbledore was the one who had sent the owl requesting that Percy come and see him. Now, however, the headmaster had seemed to have disappeared off the face of the earth, and Percy's patience was wearing thin.

Suddenly, approaching footsteps could be heard just outside the door and Percy promptly settled himself into the nearest chair, opposite Dumbledore's desk.

The door swung open and before Percy could stop himself, he grumbled; "And just what am I doing here?!".

"I beg your pardon?".

Percy swivelled around in his seat as a couple of the portraits chuckled.

A young woman stood in the doorway, her expression a mix between worry and confusion.

"Oh," Percy said awkwardly. "Er... Sorry".

She stared at him as she shut the door softly. She seemingly brightened once she'd crossed the room and sunk into the other chair. In fact, she looked almost at home. She even waved to a headmaster in one of the frames before she turned to study Percy.

She smiled. "You're Percy Weasley," she stated. It wasn't a question but a fact.

"Yes," Percy nodded. "And you are?".

"Audrey Hawkins," the woman replied. "I'm surprised you don't remember me. I was in your year but Hufflepuff. I got quite a few points taken off because of you".

"Yes," Percy said again. "Well, I'm sure I had my reasons".

He didn't say anything more, instead, continued to stare at her.

There was something very familiar about Audrey that he just couldn't put his finger on. There was something about her that he recognized, with her hazel eyes and long, flowing dark brown -almost black- hair and it wasn't just the fact that she had attended Hogwarts.

"What?" she asked, noticing his eyes on her.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Percy muttered.

Audrey was bewildered. "I just said-". But she broke off when Percy shook his head.

"You work at the Ministry, don't you?" he said.

It had finally clicked. He had seen her walking down the halls on occasions.

"That's right," Audrey began. "I work for-".

She cut off once again, because the door had reopened and Albus Dumbledore was beaming at them.

"Ah excellent," he said. "I see you've both received my owls. I apologize for my lateness, I was merely enjoying a nice cup of hot chocolate with the house-elves. Such fascinating creatures".

Percy blinked at him and Audrey smiled slightly. "Why are we here, Professor?" she questioned politely.

"Miss Hawkins," Dumbledore said as he sat down at his desk. "As I'm no longer your headmaster, you are free to call me Albus. Or if you must insist, Mr Dumbledore".

Audrey giggled though Percy found nothing funny about the situation.

Dumbledore seemed to be rather hesitant about what he had asked them over for.

The seconds ticked on into minutes and the silence seemed to go on for years as he surveyed them both through his glasses.

It was Audrey who spoke first. "Pro-Albus?" she corrected herself.

That seemed to bring him out of his trance.

"Ah yes," he sighed heavily "to business".

"Business?".

Dumbledore nodded. "The Ministry has always prided itself on having the best interests of the wizarding world at heart," he said with a hint of humor in his voice. "But even you must have noticed that they are turning a blind eye to Lord Voldemort's return".

Both Percy and Audrey flinched at the name but Dumbledore appeared not to have noticed.

"Is there any proof that he's back though?" Percy said softly and Audrey glared at him.

"You don't trust Harry Potter?" she growled.

"Of course I trust Harry," Percy replied. "Harry's, Harry. He's not the kind of kid who goes around spreading rumors for attention but it just seems a bit odd to me, that he comes back clutching the body of a dead boy-".

"There's your proof right there!" Audrey snapped. "You seriously don't believe that Harry murdered Cedric, do you? Even people like you should know that You-Know-Who was going to return eventually".

"People like me?" Percy raised an eyebrow.

Audrey waved a hand. "You know," she said. "Bossy, boring, a stick shoved so far up your-".

Dumbledore cleared his throat loudly. "Now, now," he said gently. "That's not the kind of attitude that partners should have, is it?".

"Partners?!" Percy and Audrey echoed in equal horror.

Dumbledore's amusement faded quickly, and he turned serious again. "We believe that in the upcoming years or perhaps months, the Ministry will be doing everything in its power to hide the return of Voldemort, and eventually, the Ministry itself may be taken over".

"So you want us to quit our jobs there?" Audrey inquired.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Quite the opposite, actually," he told her. "I would like you and Mr Weasley to go undercover".

"Undercover?" Audrey mumbled. "What do you mean?".

"We needs as many spies for the Order as possible," Dumbledore said softly. "And Mr Weasley, I believe that you were promoted this morning?".

How did he know?

"Yes," Percy said proudly.

Audrey snorted. "Whoop-de-do,"

"Miss Hawkins, Mr Weasley," Dumbledore spoke over them to stop another argument. "I need you to listen closely. The Order is in great need of your assistance".

Percy and Audrey stared at him and he leaned forward. "What I ask of you today," he said gravely, "will perhaps be one of the most difficult things that you will ever do. It will take all of your Gryffindor bravery and Hufflepuff loyalty to do so. It will take stamina, skill and courage but most of all, it will require you to work as a team".

"What is it, Albus?" Audrey asked, fearfully.

Dumbledore took a deep breath. "I will need you to break off all of your links with contact outside of the Ministry," he said. "Family and friends included".

Percy and Audrey sat, at first, stunned into silence.

After a long pause, Percy cleared his throat. "W-Why?" he stammered. "Why must we do that?".

"We need to know all we can about the Ministry," Dumbledore explained. "We need to know what they're doing about the current situation but above all, we need to know how we can help fix it. We need people that we can trust to do this job, but we need people that the Ministry will also trust. Both of you are Pure-Bloods, you come from Pure-Blood families which the Ministry values. The Ministry also knows, as most people do, that both your families are close-knit. If you sever ties with your families than the Ministry will believe your loyalty to them".

Surely, this man was as mad as the Daily Prophet was making him out to be.

Percy was frowning, Audrey was nodding. "How do we do it?" she asked.

Percy looked at her. "What?" he croaked. "You.. Y-You're actually considering this?!".

Audrey shrugged. "Well," she said. "What choice do we have? We're all in danger, Percy, and the more that we know about the enemy.. The better".

Wasn't there a sane person left in this world anymore?

Percy jumped up out of his seat. "What about our families?!" he demanded.

"If it helps to keep them safe," Audrey said. "I'm doing it".

"Of course, it is your choice, Mr Weasley," Dumbledore said. "But I do urge you to consider this, what if something happens to your siblings-".

"And I'm not there for them?!" Percy snarled. "And they die hating me? You don't know what you're asking!".

"On the contrary, Mr Weasley," Dumbledore said. "I do".

"I'll do it," Audrey said firmly. "Come on, Percy! Think of the people that you could help. The lives you could save. Gryffindors have a knack for that, don't they?".

Dumbledore smiled. "I wouldn't ask you if I didn't believe you could do it, Mr Weasley," he said kindly. "I know you will make the right decision. You are Molly and Arthur's son, after all. Helping people is what you do".

Percy bit his lip and ran a hand through his curly red hair before nodding slowly. "Fine," he sighed to the old headmaster as he fell back into his chair.  
"How do you propose we do this?".

* * *

After a two hour discussion with Dumbledore, when he had explained everything that he possible could, he stood up.

"One more thing," he said as his eyes regained their familiar twinkle. "I suggest that you both find a place to live together".

"WHAT?" Percy and Audrey cried.

That was NOT part of the deal.

"You won't be able to return home," Dumbledore said. "For who knows how long. You will need someone you can trust, and the best you'll have is each other".

Audrey scoffed. "That's likely".

"Miss Hawkins, I don't think you understand," Dumbledore said calmly. "No one at all will know of this, except for me. Everyone will believe that you two are loyal to the Ministry and the Ministry, alone. Your family will cut you off, and your friends will stop talking to you. The best that you have is one another".

The two were quiet for a moment before Percy turned to Audrey.

"I guess," he said sadly "that it's time to go home and start a fight".

"I guess so," Audrey said, her eyes swimming with tears.

As they made to leave the office, Dumbledore spoke once more. "A word of advice," he said "it might do well to call me a senile old man".

"No arguments there," Audrey muttered under her breath.

Dumbledore looked back up at her as she shut the door and they both heard his distinctive chuckle.

Leaving them with absolutely no doubt that he had caught Audrey's comment.


	2. Chapter 2

Audrey turned the handle and pushed open the door. As she stepped into her parents house, she felt something run between her legs. She looked down at her little black and white kitten and smiled.

The kitten who had been christened 'Roar', had been a birthday gift from her parents, and Audrey knew what she was about to do would not be easy.

"Audrey!" an excited voice yelled and the next thing Audrey knew was that her little sister had jumped into her arms. "Guess what?! Guess what?!".

Audrey laughed. "Calm down, Jods," she said. "What is it?".

"I got my Hogwarts letter!" Jodie said happily, waving the envelope in Audrey's face.

Audrey frowned slightly. "Really?" she said doubtfully. "That's very early. They usually don't come until towards the end of the Summer... Are you sure it's not a fake?".

"No, it's not!" Jodie cried, horrified. "It's real!".

"Well," Audrey said with a smile. "You must have been the lucky first to get yours then".

"Really?" Jodie said eagerly. She hugged her sister again and then darted into the kitchen.

"It's a fake," a voice said and Audrey watched as her fifteen-year-old brother slid down the bannister. "I wrote it".

He landed neatly beside Audrey and she cuffed him lightly over the head. "Morgan, that's terrible!".

"It'll teach her to say out of my room!" Morgan protested, rubbing the back of his head.

"Go apologize!" Audrey ordered. "Now!".

Morgan grumbled off in search of Jodie, and Lucy Hawkins chuckled as she came into the entrance hall.

"That was nicely handled," she said, a teasing sparkle in her eyes. "You'll make a very good mother one day, Audrey".

Audrey blinked back tears. "Not half as good as you," she said.

Lucy looked touched. "Come on dear," she said "dinner is nearly ready. You can come and tell us about your day".

"If only I could," Audrey murmured, following Lucy into the dining room.

* * *

Audrey got her chance at dinner. Her father Jason sat at the head of the table with his nose buried in the Daily Prophet, Morgan and Jodie were arguing quietly, Lucy was seated beside Audrey.

"Jason," Lucy said finally. "Will you please put that down while we're eating?".

Jason grunted. "Ministry's messing things up again," he said as he folded the paper and placed it on the table. "How can you stand to work there, Audrey?".

Audrey sighed. Now or never.

"I like working there," she said softly.

"You like working for a bunch of liars?" Jason snorted.

"They're not liars, Dad," Audrey said.

"They won't acknowledge that You-Know-Who is back," Jason said calmly. "To me, that's lying".

"Well," Audrey said slowly "maybe he's not. I mean, where's the proof?".

"Albus Dumbledore's words should be proof enough," Jason said, his nostrils flaring. "But if not then how about the dead boy that Harry Potter came back with?".

"How do you know that You-Know-Who did that?" Audrey demanded, hating herself for every word she was speaking. "Harry Potter probably made that up!".

Morgan and Jodie looked up from their argument and Lucy stared at Jason as he sat forward.

"Harry Potter lied about You-Know-Who returning?" Jason scoffed. "You honestly believe that, Audrey?".

"Yes," Audrey lied. "I do".

Jason threw his arms up in the air. "You're as bad as they are!".

"Jason!" Lucy hissed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Audrey asked.

"Nothing," Jason said with a slight shake of his head. "I just thought we raised you better than this. Why can't you see what's right and what's wrong?".

"I can," Audrey snapped. "I'm right and you're wrong".

"Is that the way you feel is it?" Jason growled.

"Yes," Audrey said without hesitation. "Dumbledore is a crazy old coot, Harry Potter is an attention-seeking liar, and when all that comes out in the open then you'll feel as stupid as they are".

Audrey felt horrible and she barely heard her siblings gasp loudly.

"Audrey," Jason said. "Are you seriously taking the Ministry's side over this?".

Audrey nodded. "I am," she said.

"I see," Jason muttered. "Then you know what you can do, don't you?".

"What's that?" Audrey said quietly.

"You can go to the Ministry and stay there!" Jason barked. "Don't step one foot back into this house until you see how wrong you are!".

"Jason!" Lucy cried but Audrey had already jumped out of her seat.

"Fine!" Audrey snarled. "I'll just pack my stuff and leave then!".

Ignoring her mother's tears and her siblings pleas, Audrey ran upstairs and hurriedly packed a bag.

She took in the sights of the room that she knew she wouldn't see again for a long time.

"Audrey!" Jodie said as Audrey came down the stairs, carrying her bag. "Please! Don't go!".

"Stay!" Morgan begged. "You and Dad can talk this over!".

"I'm going," Audrey said and quickly kissed their cheeks. "I love you both".

"Audrey!".

Audrey scooped up Roar and for added effect, slammed the door shut.

Fighting back tears, she took one long last look at her house, whispered "I'm sorry", and ran down the lane.

* * *

If there was one thing that Percy Weasley was good at, it was hiding his true feelings and he knew that for what he was about to do, said skill would come in very handy.

Putting on a forced smile, he entered the kitchen where his mother was cooking dinner.

"Oh, hello dear," she said, noticing Percy. "How was work?".

"Fine, thank you Mother," Percy said primly. "I have some rather good news".

"You'll have to tell us at dinner," Molly said. "It's nearly ready, would you mind getting your father?".

"Not at all, Mother," Percy replied.

It was the least he could since he was about to break her heart, and probably his own.

* * *

"I got a promotion today," Percy said happily, "to junior assistant to the Minister".

The twins rolled their eyes, Ron -as always when Percy spoke - wasn't listening and Ginny said "wow, that's fantastic!" with sarcasm dripping from every word. Molly and Arthur exchanged worried and curious glances.

"Did you accept?" Arthur questioned and Fred pretended to snore.

"Of course," Percy said. "Why wouldn't I?".

"Here we go," George muttered.

"Don't get me wrong Percy," Arthur said gently "I am happy for you. It's just.. Are you sure that it's a good idea?".

Percy blinked. In all honesty, he hadn't had any idea to how he was going to start a fight and here was one, already made.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked. "Do you think that I'm not capable of it, Father?".

"No," Molly intervened quickly, "he didn't mean that. Did you, Arthur?".

"No," Arthur said "I didn't, but well, Percy did it ever cross your mind that you're being used?".

"Being used?" Percy echoed. "What's that supposed to mean?".

"Well," Arthur said carefully. "Fudge knows that your family is all Dumbledore supporters and he's probably using you to get close to this family".

"I still don't understand," Percy said.

Though he did perfectly, he felt it best to test Arthur's patience.

"Get it through your fat head," Fred said.

"Percy," Arthur said gently as Molly frowned at Fred. "I think the Ministry is using you as a spy. They want to know what Dumbledore is doing".

Even though Percy had never wanted to laugh less, he did just that.

"I see what this is," he sneered. "You're jealous".

By now everyone was looking at the pair, even Ron had stopped eating.

"Jealous?" Arthur said. "Of what?".

"You, Father, are jealous of the fact that I can, after only working there for a year get a promotion which is more than you've ever had in a lifetime," Percy snarled.

He hated himself for every thing he was saying, but he knew that Dumbledore needed him.

"You're being used!" Arthur said angrily. "They wouldn't promote you if you weren't a Weasley!".

"If you think that's the only reason I got a promotion by being a Weasley then I'll prove how wrong you are!" Percy protested. "I can't believe you trust that Potter!".

"Leave Harry out of this!" Ron growled.

"Percy-" Molly started, her eyes wet.

"NO!" Percy yelled at her before rounding on his father. "you're an idiot to be running around with a senile old man like Albus Dumbledore! Dumbledore is heading for big trouble and you're going down with him! You've been dragging my name in the mud for years! People always look down on me because of my family and how poor we are! I know where my loyalties lie and that's with the Ministry! And if you lot are going to be traitors to the Ministry then I'll make it known that I don't belong with this family anymore".

"THEN GO!" Arthur thundered as Molly burst into tears and the Weasley kids all jumped at seeing their usually placid father so furious. "GET OUT! LEAVE! I'LL HELP YOU PACK YOUR BAGS! HOW COULD YOU NOT TRUST HARRY? YOU KNOW HIM! HE'S LIKE YOUR BROTHER! YOU-KNOW-WHO IS BACK AND YOU NEED TO REALISE THAT!".

"He's no brother of mine," Percy said, smirking slightly. "No more than you are my father".

Percy felt his heart crack as he said those words and his siblings were stuck between yelling at Percy and comforting their father.

Percy chose the unbearable silence to head upstairs and pack his things.

It was for their own good, really, it was going to help them and they didn't even know it. A few minutes later, he headed towards the front door with his things.

"PERCY!" Molly shouted through her thick falling tears. "Please! Don't leave me! Please!".

Percy repeadtly opened and closed his mouth, at a loss of what to say. "I'm sorry, Mother," he said finally.

The slam of the door did nothing to hide Molly's anguished cries or Arthur's angry shouts.

Percy had to hurriedly brush away the tears as he left.

It wasn't leaving his family that hurt -although that killed- it was the fact that while he had been acting, they had not.

They had genuinely thought those things whereas Percy, didn't believe a single word that he had said.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: It all belongs to Jo. **

* * *

"No!".

"But-".

"No!".

"Audrey-".

"No!".

"Why not?".

"Because it's green! I hate green!".

Percy stared at Audrey in disbelief. "You're kidding right?" he said. "Only the roof is green!".

"So?" Audrey asked. "It's still green".

Percy sighed. The pair were in Audrey's office. She sat behind the desk with her feet rested atop and Percy stood across from her, holding a Muggle newspaper and pointing out houses to her. She was refusing every single one.

"Audrey," he said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look, you may not like me and that's fine, but neither of us can afford a place on our own. So unless you want to spend the rest of your time here sleeping in your office, which I don't fancy, you're going to have to work with me here".

Audrey let out a slow breath. She knew he was right. Though they didn't get along, she had to admit, it would be nice to have a place to go to at the end of the day instead of the cold desk that she had slept on the night before.

She took the paper from him and studied it. "How about this one?" she asked, pointing to a description of a house.

Percy looked at it. "Do you have three kids I don't know about?" he questioned. "Because that's a five bedroom house".

"This is impossible," Audrey grumbled, throwing down the newspaper.

"We'll find something," Percy assured her.

"As long as Roar can live there too," Audrey said cheerfully.

"Roar?".

With a flick of her wand, Audrey shut the door to her office and walked over to the storeroom. As she opened the door to it, a pathetic 'meow' could be heard and a black and white kitten trotted out.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Percy said. "No, no, no and in case you didn't hear me, no!".

"Why not?" Audrey demanded.

"We're not having a cat," Percy said stiffly.

"She's my cat!" Audrey snapped. "And I say that she's coming!".

"No".

"Yes," Audrey said firmly, "unless you want to pay for this house yourself?".

She smirked, knowing that he couldn't pay for any place by himself.

Percy sighed. "Fine," he relented. "Just... Just keep it away from me".

"Gladly," Audrey said as the kitten hissed at Percy. "Ignore the four-eyed git, Roar". She cooed to it.

"Mental," Percy muttered before picking up the newspaper again and scanning it. "Hey Audrey?".

"Mhm?".

"Check out this one," Percy said.

Audrey looked over his shoulder and quickly read it. A two-bedroom, two-bathroom flat with a study, a living-room and adjacent kitchen.

The best bit of all? Absolutely no green whatsoever.

"Perfect," Percy and Audrey said in unison.

* * *

Unpacking was, without a doubt, easier for Percy than packing had been. Though it hurt like bloody hell when he left the way he did, he was beginning to understand the necessity of it.

It would be useful to have people who could gain information on the Ministry. The type of inside information that almost no one else in the Order had access to.

Percy sighed as he opened another box full of photographs.

He took one out and smiled. It was of the twins and Charlie at Christmas a few years ago.

Charlie stood in the front yard of the Burrow waving at the camera, not noticing Fred and George half hidden behind a snowman. Percy watched as they rolled snow into small balls and threw it at Charlie where it smashed against the side of his face.

Another picture showed Ginny in the garden. She was swinging on one of the swings that Arthur had put in when Ginny was younger.

Molly had insisted that they take it down when Ginny had fallen off it and landed on top of Bill.

Percy grinned as he went through the photos but he froze when he saw the last one in the box.

The smile slid off his face and he reached a shaking hand into the box to pull it out.

He recognized the woman in the image.

It was Penelope Clearwater.

In all honesty, Percy had thought that he had gotten rid of every photograph of her.

Percy was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice when Audrey came into the room and spoke. "Do you want to go out to dinner or something? I'm tired of unp-".

She trailed off. Percy wasn't looking at her, he was still too interested in the photo.

Audrey came up behind him, looked at the photograph and snorted.

Percy stared at her sharply. "What?" he asked.

"I don't know what you ever saw in her," Audrey said softly.

"What do you mean?" Percy said defensively.

"She was too... Perfect," Audrey said. "Too prissy. Always taking points, following rules-".

"So someone like me?" Percy said coldly.

"Exactly!" Audrey nodded. "She was too like you which is why you never worked".

"I beg your pardon?".

"Listen," Audrey said "most relationship need a bit of fun. They need something unexpected, but you and Penelope are just too alike. No offence, but you were the most boring couple that Hogwarts has ever seen".

"None taken," Percy said sarcastically.

"What you need," Audrey said slowly. "What Penelope needs…is someone completely different from each other. You need someone fun and crazy. Now, I'm not telling you to break up with her but just go out and-".

"We already have," Percy said over Audrey's rambling.

Audrey blinked at him. "Sorry?".

"We already have broken up," Percy replied. "Well, she broke up with me".

"Oh?".

"I'd rather not discuss this with you," Percy muttered moodily. Audrey shrugged.

"Suit yourself," she said. "Now about this-".

Audrey's words were drowned out by a sharp knock at the door.

"Percy" called a soft voice and Percy froze.

"It's my mother" he whispered to Audrey

"How did she find out where we live?" Audrey said back softly.

"I don't know," Percy admitted.

"Get rid of her," Audrey mouthed.

Scooping up Roar and clutching the kitten to her chest, Audrey left the room and Percy headed towards the front door to open it.

Percy's heart almost broke at the sight of Molly, her face was tear-stained and full of worry and Percy had to remind himself why he was doing this.

"What?" he said as cruelly as he could master.

"Please come home," Molly said. "Your father, he didn't mean those things, he was angry and hurt b-but we can work through this".

"No, we can't, Mother," Percy said. "Now if you don't mind, I have some work to do".

"Percy-" Molly started and with a sharp stab through his already cracked heart, he slammed the door in her face. He heard her sniffle a few times and heard her whisper, "there's always a place for you at home", before her footsteps died away.

Percy sunk to the floor and buried his head in his hands. Audrey came back and watched with sympathy at his shaking form.

"Percy," she said quietly "it'll be OK, we're doing the right thing".

"Then why," Percy said, looking up at her "does it feel like the wrong thing?".

Audrey didn't know how to respond as she sat on the floor beside him. Dumbledore was right, all they really did have now, was each other.


	4. Chapter 4

Working as Dolores Jane Umbridge's personal assistant had to be, quite possibly, the worst job in the world. However, even Audrey Hawkins had to admit that it did have its advantages.

"The Potter boy's hearing has been changed," Umbridge said casually as Audrey placed a folder on her desk.

"Really?" the younger witch asked. "What time is it now?".

"Eight o'clock tomorrow morning," Umbridge replied.

Audrey nodded. "Does he know?".

"Of course not!" Umbridge said incredulously.

"But... Shouldn't he know?" Audrey asked. "He'll be expelled if he's late".

Umbridge gave a sugary laugh. "That's exactly how I intend it, Miss Hawkins," she said. "After all, rule breakers deserve to be punished".

"Of course they do," Audrey sighed.

* * *

"Percy!".

The red-head jumped violently as the door to his office burst open and Audrey ran in. "What?" he grumbled.

"Hearing-Harry-Changed-" Audrey panted, clutching her stomach.

"Calm down," Percy snorted. "And speak clearly if you can, please".

"Harry's hearing time has been changed," Audrey said. "It's eight o'clock tomorrow. He doesn't know".

Percy was unsurprised. "OK," he said "thanks Audrey. I'll send Dumbledore an owl. No one else here will".

Audrey looked worried. "If Harry doesn't keep his temper down-".

"Harry Potter keep his temper down?" Percy chuckled. "That's a good one, Audrey".

* * *

_Dear Albus,_

_Harry Potter's hearing time has been changed. It is no longer eleven o'clock but eight o'clock._

_Sincerely, Percy Weasley._

Percy sat in the courtroom with his quill in his hand. Audrey was a few rows behind him and was growing impatient.

Harry was already four minutes late.

"Where is the boy?" Fudge asked Percy in an undertone. "We did send him a letter this morning. Rather rude of him to show up late".

"Oh yes, sir," Percy said. "I agree".

Almost as soon as he had finished the sentence, the doors opened and Harry stepped in.

Everyone stopped talking immediately and Percy felt a wave of pity for him, he looked very nervous and confused.

As Harry took his seat, Percy stuck his face near the parchment, he didn't want to look Harry in the eyes because he had no doubt that by now, Harry knew what Percy had said.

"Are you ready?" Fudge asked Percy, a minute later.

"Yes, sir," Percy replied as eagerly as possible.

Fudge began talking and Percy started scribbling away, keeping up as best he could. Percy couldn't help but feel relieved when Albus Dumbledore walked into the room, he knew Harry would be safe.

Most of the other witches and wizards had gone rigid at the sight of the headmaster but Audrey had relaxed instantly.

"Ah," Fudge said "Dumbledore. Yes. You - er - got - our - er - message that the time and - er - place of the hearing had been changed, then?".

"What message?" Percy muttered as Audrey raised an eyebrow. They both knew Fudge had sent no message.

"I must have missed it," Dumbledore said "however, due to a lucky mistake I arrived at the Ministry three hours early, so no harm done".

'Yes,' Percy thought 'lucky mistake indeed'.

Dumbledore gave Percy a curt nod when Harry wasn't looking and Percy had to pull himself out of his thoughts to concentrate on the hearing. Percy followed as best as he could, giving the appropriate nods of agreement with the Minister and avoiding Harry's gaze, at all cost.

Harry didn't seem very confident and his story - Percy noticed - was falling apart quickly.

There was no proof that there had been Dementors and Percy stared at Audrey as she gave him a concerned look.

Eventually Percy was ordered to go retrieve the witness and he didn't look at Harry or Dumbledore once on the way out.

His heart almost sunk at the witness, with her carpet slippers and the smell of cats, this was not going well at all.

It seemed to go from bad to worse for Harry, and Audrey was watching Umbridge who seemed to be enjoying Harry's discomfort.

"Bitch," Audrey mumbled causing the wizard next to her to stare at her.

The only thing that seemed to go right for Harry was that Mrs Figg described the Dementors attack perfectly and Dumbledore seemed to have a solution for every problem Fudge came up with. It also helped that Amelia Bones seemed to have taken quite a liking to Harry.

"Those in favour of clearing the accused of all charges?" Madam Bones called eventually.

Audrey's hand twitched but she caught Percy's eye and he shook his head. "You can't" he mouthed and with a defeated sigh, Audrey waited.

"And those in favour of conviction?" Madam Bones asked.

Without hesitation, Audrey raised her hand and Fudge seemed angry at the minimum amount of supporters on his side. "Very well, very well," Fudge said, finally "cleared of all charges".

* * *

"Weasley!" Fudge called "here's Arabella Figg's details, I need you to find out if she really is a squib and more importantly, if she can see Dementors".

"Yes, sir," Percy said "I'll get right on it".

"Good," Fudge said approvingly "I can't believe the boy got away with it again, he's a liar".

"I agree, sir" Percy said, feeling sick with every word.

"Yes, well-" Fudge said. "Excuse me, Weasley".

Audrey shrugged at Percy as she passed by and Percy scooped up the files Fudge had given him before realising that he was last to leave the courtroom.

He hurried down the steps and shut the door behind him before noticing that Harry and his father were standing a few feet away. Percy stuck his nose up into the air and didn't look back in their direction, he didn't need to.

He had already seen the hurt in his father's eyes.

Percy wanted nothing more than to break his promise to Dumbledore, hug his father, apologize and then go home but Percy knew as Arthur and Harry vanished, if he went back now, it would do more harm than good.

* * *

**AN: First of all, thank you everyone who has reviewed so far! I didn't think the idea for this story was that good but I'm glad you all like it. I plan to put loads more Percy and Audrey interaction in later chapters. They are my OTP, after all! Haha.. On another note, has anyone watched A Very Potter Senior Year yet? I'm still sobbing! Oh, the feels! **


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a long week for Percy, and the only of bit good news that he had received was that Ron had been made Prefect.

However, Percy hoped that Ron never found himself in the same situation that he - Percy - was currently in.

'I doubt it,' a bitter voice in Percy's head said. 'They only reason people believe it of you is because it's most likely something that you would do'.

Percy shook his head rid of the thought. He knew that no matter how much he enjoyed his job, he would never have really chosen it over his family.

W-Would he?

With the fact that he hadn't seen his family in many weeks and the added worry of Umbridge being at Hogwarts, Percy's spirits were not high.

At all.

Pushing open the front door, Percy was surprised by the noises that greeted him.

First, he was plunged into silence.

He didn't hear anything. Not a meow from that wretched cat nor a hoot from Hermes.

The next thing he heard confused Percy even more.

He could have sworn from the study came the sound of someone sobbing.

Someone sobbing? Percy's brow crinkled.

The only person he could think of to be sobbing was Audrey.

But why was she crying?

Percy hesitantly made his way over to the study door and knocked softly. When he got no reply, he sighed and pushed open the door.

There were very few items in the study. It held a filing cabinet, a bookcase, a large desk and chair one end of the room and a small sofa at the other end.

Which Audrey was presently sitting on.

She held a piece of parchment in one hand as she patted Roar, who was curled up at her side, with the other.

The tears streamed down her face. It was the kind of crying that wracked her entire body and for the life of him, Percy couldn't figure out what had caused it.

"Audrey?" he said gently. "Are you alright?".

"D-Do I-I l-look al-al-alright?" Audrey demanded.

Percy scratched the back of his neck. "Er-Sorry," he said. "I didn't-I was just-I'll go-".

Audrey shook her head. "No Percy," she said, wiping her eyes. "I'm sorry".

She held out the piece of parchment to him and he took it.

"Read it," she said.

_Dear Audrey,_

_I just thought I'd write to tell you about my first week at Hogwarts. I told you the Hogwarts letter wasn't a fake! I was sorted into Gryffindor, much to Morgan's surprise, I think he was hoping for another Ravenclaw. He also says you owe him twenty galleons on that bet you both made about which house I'd be in. I still can't believe you bet on me! Hey, all Mum needs is a Slytherin and she'd have a full set (but let's just hope she doesn't have another baby)._

_Anyway, I didn't make too many friends on the first day but I did meet this really nice second-year boy named Dennis Creevey. He's very friendly, if not a little annoying at times. The castle is amazing and so is the food, and the teachers, and even better is the classes!_

_And guess what, Audrey? I met Harry Potter! I suppose you wouldn't like to hear that but he's not as bad as most people think Audrey, he's really not, he's just a little bit temperamental._

_Mum and Dad really miss you a lot, so do Morgan and I. Morgan would never admit it but he does, of course. Mum has written me everyday of the week asking if I've heard from you. It hurts that I have to keep saying no. I know you'll find this hard to believe but Dad cried a lot after you left. It was strange to see him downhearted._

_Audrey, we miss you, so much more than you could ever imagine. I don't care if you side with the Ministry or not, all I want is a letter from you, just to tell me how you're doing._

_You'll always be my sister, Aud, even if you don't want to be._

_I love you,_  
_Jodie_

Percy handed Audrey back the letter and sat down beside her. Roar hissed at him and jumped down from the sofa.

Percy cleared his throat. "I'm sorry," he muttered.

"It's not your fault," Audrey mumbled back.

Percy really didn't know how to comfort her. He had never had to calm down an upset girl before -Penelope didn't count in his opinion- so he opted for patting her back awkwardly.

The gesture seemed to bring the slightest of smiles to Audrey's lips.

"It's not fair," Percy said.

"No," Audrey agreed. "It's not, but whenever I feel like giving up, I remember why I'm doing this. I'm doing it for her... F-For them".

"I know what you mean," Percy said.

Audrey gave a loud sniff and sat up straighter. "Anyway Percy," she said, and there was a bit of the old mischievous sparkle in her eyes. "This letter has given me an idea".

"What kind of idea?" Percy questioned, warily.

"You," Audrey said slowly, "are going to write a letter to your brother".

"I am?".

"Yes," Audrey replied. "Yes, you are".

* * *

_Dear Ron,_

Percy looked up at Audrey expectantly.

"You call him Ron, right?" she asked curiously. "Not Ronald or anything like that?".

"Just Ron," Percy confirmed, "most of the time".

"OK," Audrey said. "Make your letter sound very concerned but also with your usual stick-up-your-arse attitude".

Percy chose to ignore that last remark.

"Why am I doing this again?" he questioned.

"Do you want Ron to hate you or not?".

"Not really," Percy said dryly. "No".

"Well, too bad," Audrey said. "You're about as subtle as a poke in the eye and if you don't write a letter like this then they're going to work out that you're lying and then my family will find out that I'm lying and then we'll all die!".

Percy blinked at her, and then edged away.

"OK," he said in a soothing tone. "Calm down".

"I am calm!" Audrey said hysterically.

Percy shook his head. The woman was crazy.

"Why don't you have to send your siblings a letter?" Percy wondered aloud.

"Because I'm much better at being a spy than you," Audrey said smugly.

"You're also too mean to be a Hufflepuff," Percy said in an undertone.

Audrey poked her tongue out at him. "No one ever suspects a Puff," she said. "Now, do you want my help or not?".

"Fine," Percy sighed.

"Make it a lot about you," Audrey said "but start off by saying how pleased you are that he's a Prefect and how delightful Umbridge is and how he should go to her for help, and it might do good to say how violent Harry is".

"How do I make it about me?" Percy asked, smiling at the thought of a violent Harry.

He was full of angst, sure, but violent? Hardly.

"Make yourself sound really important," Audrey said, "and use the word "I" a lot. _I_ am so proud that you are becoming like me. _I_ heard from the Minister that you're a Prefect._ I_ will be in the Daily Prophet. _I_ ask you to stop hanging around Harry Potter. _I_ don't like fighting with our parents. _I_ am the biggest git in the world and _I_ need forty inch thick glasses to see. I, I, I, I!'.

Percy was making note of all that -minus the last part- and Audrey continually gave him pointers ("Say how much you disapprove of old Dumbledore!") ("Tell him how wonderful the Ministry is!") and within a few minutes, he put down his quill.

"_I_ am done," he said, smirking.

Audrey held out her hand. Percy handed her the letter and she walked around the kitchen reading it.

"Good," she said "very good, if he doesn't hate you now, he will when he reads this".

Percy ran a hand through his hair and took the note back. "Where's Hermes?" he asked.

"I dunno," Audrey shrugged, unconcerned.

"Your cat probably ate him," Percy said, putting the letter into an envelope and scrawling Ron's name on the front.

"Leave Roar out of this!" Audrey snarled.

"Roar," Percy said with a shake of his head. "What a stupid name for an animal".

"At least my pet's name doesn't sound like a disease," Audrey said "or a rotten vegetable!".

Almost as if on cue, Hermes flew into the room followed by Roar who was watching him curiously.

"I hope you never have children, Audrey," Percy said "imagine how plain and uninventive their names will be".

"My kids will have wonderfully unique names," Audrey insisted. "Better than anything you could come up with, your kids names will probably make them sound like they're choking when they introduce themselves".

"Mhm," Percy said absentmindedly as he tied the letter to his owl.

"You're so annoying!" Audrey shrieked before she stormed out of the room.

The slam of her bedroom door rattled the windows and Roar hissed at Percy as if it were all his fault.

"Oh, hiss yourself," Percy snapped as Hermes flew out the nearest window.


	6. Chapter 6

A few nights before Christmas, Audrey, who had been having trouble sleeping, was decorating the Christmas tree.

Percy didn't know why she was bothering ("What's the point of celebrating Christmas when you have no family to celebrate it with?"), but it gave Audrey something to do.

Besides, when she was busy it meant that she wasn't yelling at Percy which kept them both happy.

Or as happy as it was possible to be in their situation.

Percy was asleep, Hermes was out flying and Roar was curled up on the sofa, so the house was silent as Audrey continued on with her tree decorating.

She pulled a small star out of the box of decorations and stared at it.

It reminded her of the star that Morgan had made her when he was little.

Audrey missed her siblings more than anything and it had only been a few months -how was she going to survive what could last a few years?- but Audrey was a woman who would do anything for the ones she loved and she was doing this for her family.

Audrey was so immersed in the ornament that she didn't notice someone was knocking on the door until Roar looked up and hissed at it.

"Do you have to hiss at everything?" Audrey asked sarcastically as she placed the star carefully back into the box.

"Meow," Roar replied.

Audrey rolled her eyes and hurried over to the front door. She yanked it open, and knew at once from the grave look on Albus Dumbledore's face that something was wrong.

"Is Mr Weasley about?".

"He's asleep," Audrey swallowed. "Why?".

"I'm afraid," Dumbledore said, "that his father is in St. Mungo's".

* * *

Audrey quietly pushed open the door to Percy's room.

The light from the hallway shone onto his bed as Audrey stepped inside.

She had never been inside Percy's room before and it made her sad to see what was on his bedside table.

Framed photographs of each of his family members stood side by side.

Audrey tiptoed over to the bed and got on her knees beside it before giving Percy a gentle shake. "Percy?" she whispered. "Percy!".

Percy opened his eyes and lifted his head. Audrey couldn't help but smirk at the half-awake, half-asleep expression on his face. "A-Audrey?" he muttered almost incoherently.

"Percy, you've got to get up," Audrey said. "Dumbledore is here to see you".

"D-D-Dumbledore?" he repeated, stifling a yawn.

"Yes Dumbledore," Audrey said, patiently. "Says it's important, your dad- something happened to him-".

That got Percy's attention, he threw off the covers and climbed out of bed instantly.

Audrey followed him out of the bedroom and into the living-room where Dumbledore was scratching a putting Roar behind the ears.

"Albus?".

Dumbledore looked up at Percy and sighed. "Mr Weasley," he said. "I am sorry to say that I have some rather concerning news about your father".

"W-What?".

"Harry Potter had a dream in which he saw your father being attacked by a snake," Dumbledore started. "I asked one of the portraits in my office to go and find out it this was true and unfortunately, it was".

"Is Dad alright?" Percy questioned, his face crinkling with worry.

"He was bleeding badly when he was discovered," Dumbledore explained. "He is at St. Mungo's at the moment, and the most I can offer you is that he's still alive".

Percy made a strange strangled sound and Audrey put her hand on his shoulder. "Thank you, Albus," she said.

"I will be back as soon as I can to tell you of his condition," Dumbledore said and departed.

Percy turned to Audrey. "I'm going," he said as he grabbed his cloak.

"What?" Audrey said in surprise. "Where?".

"To St. Mungo's," Percy said and headed towards the front door.

* * *

"Percy, you can't!".

"Let go of me!".

Audrey, however, kept a strong grip of Percy's arm. "Percy, just listen-".

"I don't want to listen!" Percy argued. "Audrey, I will hex you if you don't let go of me!".

"The Ministry-".

"I don't give a damn!" Percy snapped. "I don't give a damn about the Ministry! I couldn't care less about them than I do right now! My father-".

"I know, Percy," Audrey said, desperately. "But you can't go!".

"Why not?!" Percy demanded, still trying to pull free and actually reaching for his wand.

"Percy!" Audrey cried, looking close to tears. "Listen to me - No! Listen! Please!".

"What?" Percy snarled.

"You can't go see him!" Audrey insisted. "I know you want to, but you can't! You'll ruin everything if you-".

"I. Don't. Care." Percy said through clenched teeth.

"Yes, you do," Audrey replied. "Dumbledore will let you know what's happening but until then all we can do is wait. It wouldn't help if you went back now. Please Percy, just sit down and think this through".

Percy, though still very angry, nodded slowly and Audrey relinquished her hold on him.

Percy bit his lip. "What if-" he began and then shook his head.

"What if?" Audrey prompted.

"W-What if he dies?" Percy whispered, the back of his eyes burning. "And I'm not - I said those things and I-I-".

Percy's voice was cracking with emotion and Audrey shook her head as she moved towards the sofa. "He won't die".

"How do you know?" Percy asked.

"I don't," Audrey said, honestly. "All I know is that the Ministry has already gotten to half the Wizarding World, we can't let them get to us too".

* * *

Audrey didn't move from the sofa once, but Percy spent the rest of the night wandering around the flat, making tea that he didn't drink and doing some paperwork that he didn't pay attention to, just to occupy his thoughts and time while they waited for Dumbledore.

Audrey felt incredibly sorry for him, but they couldn't back out now. Not when they were just starting and the Ministry was only just beginning to believe their loyalty to them.

Early in the morning, just before the sun arose, Percy abandoned all useless attempts to distract himself, came over and sat by Audrey's side.

He took her hand in his own, causing her to stare at him. "I'm sorry," he said hoarsely. "I just need to feel something that's alive, I know that's stupid but-".

"It's OK, Percy," Audrey said. "I get it".

Percy smiled weakly as Audrey gave him a comforting squeeze of his hand and a look of understanding.

"It'll be over soon," she said eventually. "You-Know-Who will come out into the open and our lives will return to the way they were. Your dad will be fine. I promise you".

"You're probably right, Audrey," Percy sighed. "You usually are".

* * *

It was daybreak and yet, Dumbledore had still not returned, Percy's legs were shaking.

"Percy," Audrey soothed "your dad's OK".

Percy nodded stiffly but he didn't blink, not even when Roar jumped up onto the sofa to snuggle up against Audrey.

Audrey didn't pay attention to the cat but continually murmured words of comfort to Percy whose, eventually, eyelids began to droop.

Audrey was surprised when his head dropped right onto her shoulder but she didn't move him -nor did she have the heart to- because he already seemed exhausted enough.

A few hours into the morning, Percy was still asleep on Audrey's -now dead- shoulder when there was a loud knock at the door.

Audrey could have killed whoever it was as Percy sat up wildly.

"Oh-," he said, his cheeks turning slightly red. "I'm terribly sorry, Audrey, I-".

"If I was annoyed, I would have moved you," Audrey said, getting off the sofa. "Stop apologizing".

"OK," Percy said. "Sorry".

Audrey rolled her eyes as she swung open the door.

Dumbledore beamed at her and Percy jumped up at once. "Dad-?" he asked.

"He will be fine," Dumbledore assured Percy. "He'll need to stay in hospital for a few days but he will make a recovery".

Percy buried his face in his hands as Audrey grinned. "I told you, Percy," she said.

"I can't go see him, can I?" Percy asked sadly.

"It is your choice, Mr Weasley," Dumbledore said "but I would strongly advise against it".

"How long do we have to keep this up?" Percy groaned. It had only been a few months and already he was sick of it.

"As long as necessary," Dumbledore said.

"How's Harry?" Audrey asked.

"A little shaken but nonetheless, OK," Dumbledore said. "I must be going now".

"Thank you, Albus," Audrey said.

"Good day to you," Dumbledore said.

Audrey softly shut the door and turned to Percy with a smirk.

"See?" she said smugly. "He's fine".

Percy nodded numbly. "Yeah," he said.

"Oh, lighten up," Audrey said cheerfully.

But Percy was still frowning with concern so Audrey picked up the nearest ball off the tree and chucked it at him.

It bounced off his forehead and Audrey giggled. "What was that for?" Percy asked.

"For fun," Audrey shrugged. "Ever have fun, Weasley?".

"Now isn't the time for fun," Percy said stiffly. "Now is the time for-".

But he broke off as another ball hit him, this time, square on the nose.

"There's always a time for fun," Audrey grinned.

"Is there?" Percy snorted. "We'll see about that".

Audrey gave a shriek and ran from the living-room as he picked up the ball off the ground.

Hermes screeched and Roar hissed as Percy chased after Audrey throughout the house but no noise that the animals made could be heard over the joyous laughter of their owners.

* * *

Audrey ran her fingers over the scarf. She had come home to find the package on her doorstep and inside had been a card which simply read,

_'To Audrey, Merry Christmas, Love Mum, Dad, Morgan and Jodie'._

The scarf was black and yellow, the colours of her house and Audrey knew that Jodie had knitted the scarf, her little sister had always been rather an expert at knitting.

On the table was another box. For Percy. Audrey sighed as the front door opened and within a few seconds, Percy was in the kitchen.

"Where'd you get that?" he asked, pointing at the scarf.

"Family" was the only word Audrey could muster but Percy understood.

"Oh," he said, nodding his head.

"There's one for you," Audrey said. "A little owl came and dropped it in".

Percy eyed the parcel on the table. "I don't want it," he lied.

"Yes, you do," Audrey said. "At least open it".

Percy slowly approached the table and sat down, across from Audrey.

He opened the package. "What is it?" Audrey questioned.

"A Weasley jumper," Percy sighed "Mum knits them".

"That's really sweet of her," Audrey said.

"Yeah," Percy agreed quietly.

"You know you have to send it back, don't you?" Audrey said. "We both have to send our presents back, no notes, no thank you. Nothing".

"I know," Percy said. "I wish I could ask how Dad was though".

"I'm sure he's fine," Audrey said.

She reached across the table and gave Percy's hand a squeeze.

It was because of how well they understood what each other was going through that he didn't pull back.

"It smells like home," Percy said, burying his face in the jumper. "Does that sound weird?".

"Not at all," Audrey said, placing her own present back into its box.

Percy did the same and muttering the spell to return them back to their original packaging, they tied the boxes to Hermes leg and watched as he took off.

"I miss my family," Percy muttered.

Audrey didn't remove her hand from Percy's.

"Me too, Percy," she said with tears in her eyes. "Me too".


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: Because I haven't done it in awhile. All characters – excluding Audrey's family- belong to Jo, and so does some of the dialogue for this chapter. **

Audrey flung her bag onto the coffee table, slumped onto the sofa and allowed it to take all the weight off her feet.

She sighed as the pain drained from her aching feet, after running the Ministry like a headless chicken for Umbridge.

Even though the old hag was all the way at Hogwarts, she still managed to control Audrey with owls and Floo calls.

Percy, who had been in the adjacent kitchen, heard Audrey's sigh and turned from the window. "Rough day, huh?" he called.

"Don't ask, Percy," Audrey replied, trying to ignore her pounding headache.

Percy came out in the living-room a few minutes later and handed her a cup of tea. "Here".

"What's this for?" Audrey asked.

"I don't know," Percy said honestly. "It just seems to be a thing my family does".

"Explain," Audrey frowned at him. She took a sip of the tea and then put the cup down next to her bag.

Percy sat down beside her. "Well," he said, "whenever my mum sees someone that's upset she'll make them some tea. Or if Ron sees someone who's crying, he'll make them a cup. I suppose we just think tea's the answer to everything".

"If only it were," Audrey exhaled slowly.

"What happened?" Percy asked sympathetically.

"I'm just so tired," Audrey admitted. "I haven't slept properly in weeks".

"I know the feeling," Percy said in an understanding tone.

He could see the bags forming under her once bright eyes which were becoming more and more dull as the weeks went on.

"What did she have you doing?" Percy wondered aloud.

As Audrey rambled on about all the awful things she had to do for the toad queen, Percy began to notice her eyelids drooping from exhaustion.

Almost instinctively, he grabbed a cushion and placed it behind her.

Very slowly, Audrey's head went towards the cushion that was next to Percy. As Audrey's eyes fell shut and her mouth went upright into a relaxed smile, there was a loud bang from Audrey's bedroom followed by the sound of a kitten meowing.

"What the hell?" Percy muttered, looking in the direction of the noise.

Audrey jolted as Hermes flew into the room with a loud screech.

"Five seconds of peace is all I ask," she groaned.

They both stood up and headed towards Audrey's bedroom where the meowing could still be heard.

Percy reached the door first and turned the handle. He peered in and to Audrey's surprise, he chuckled.

The soft chortles very quickly became full blown laughter.

"Percy?" she asked as he stepped aside so that she could see in. "What are you- NO ROAR!".

* * *

Never had Audrey so much regretted rushing to work. That morning she had been in such a hurry that she had forgotten to close her underwear drawer.

Why must Roar be so damn curious?!

As Audrey shouted at the kitten, Roar turned to face her owner with complete innocence, despite the bright red knickers hanging on one ear, stretching across her head and dangling off the other ear.

Horror was etched on Audrey's face as Percy was in hysterics.

Slowly but surely, Audrey's face matched the colour of the underwear that Roar had decided to wear as a hat.

Percy was clutching his sides, leaning against the wall for support as tears of mirth streamed down his face.

"It isn't funny!" Audrey screamed. "Stupid cat!".

Roar looked highly offended by that remark. "Y-You w-were r-right, A-Audrey," Percy said in between laughter, "t-that c-cat is b-brilliant!".

"Sod off, Weasley," Audrey snapped.

Unfortunately for poor Audrey, Percy just laughed harder.

* * *

"Weasley!" Fudge cried as he burst into Percy's office.

"Yes, sir?" Percy questioned, putting down his quill.

"We're going to Hogwarts!".

"Pardon?" Percy asked politely.

"Hogwarts, boy!" Fudge barked. "Dolores just Flooed me! Apparently Harry Potter and his friends set up an illegal organization!".

"Really?" Percy inwardly groaned.

"We'll have them this time, Weasley," Fudge said excitedly. "He's not going to get past us again!".

"No," Percy said, his heart sinking horribly. "No he's not".

* * *

For the second time that year, Percy found himself in Dumbledore's office.

Waiting for Harry.

Percy acted as excited as it was possible to be as he held the parchment in his hands, ready to take notes.

Harry looked extremely nervous as Umbridge - or 'Umbitch' as Audrey affectionately called her - led him and another student into the room.

"Well," Fudge said. "Well, well, well...".

Percy could have kicked him. However, he felt it safer to simply watch and take notes of the scene in front of him.

Feeling incredibly sorry for Harry and wanting nothing more than to grab Fudge and shove his quill where the sun don't shine, Percy pretended to be eager and entertained.

"Oho!" Fudge said, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet, "yes! Do let's hear the latest cock-and-bull story designed to pull Potter out of trouble! Go on, then, Dumbledore, go on- Willy Widdershins was lying, was he? Or was it Potter's identical twin in the Hog's Head that day? Or is there the usual simple explanation involving a rehearsal of time, a dead man coming back to life and a couple of invisible Dementors?".

Hey!

That was harsh and uncalled for.

Percy forced himself to laugh.

"Oh very good, Minister," he said, feeling Harry's glare on him "very good".

Percy was somewhat relieved to see Dumbledore smiling, a smiling Dumbledore meant a plan and a plan from Dumbledore meant you were more than likely going to be OK.

"-If you remember, the Ministry Decree banning all student societies was not put into effect until two days after Harry's Hogsmeade meeting," Dumbledore was saying, "so he was not breaking any rules at all in Hog's Head".

Yes! Percy hadn't thought of that.

He pretended to look horrified but he actually was when Umbit-er, Umbridge spoke up.

"-If the first meeting was not illegal, all those that happened since most certainly are".

Damn it! But as always, Dumbledore had a trick up his sleeve.

It seemed to go on and on for years and Percy was shocked when Umbridge grabbed Marietta and began to shake her.

Why if that toad ever did that to Ginny-.

Percy was shaking with rage and he quickly composed himself.

He couldn't believe when Fudge pulled out the list and he wasn't surprised -still not happy- to see Fred, George, Ron and Ginny's names on it. He realised with shock, that there was also Morgan and Jodie's names on it too.

* * *

"Weasley!" Fudge cried, now positively quivering with delight "Weasley, have you written it all down, everything he's said, his confession?".

What?

These three sentences worth of notes?

"Yes, sir, I think so, sir!" Percy said as eagerly as he could muster while the ink splattered his nose as he tried to make up notes.

"The bit about how he's trying to build up an army against the Ministry, how he's been working to destabilise me?".

'Dumbledore, do that?' Percy thought 'are you as stupid as you look, Fudge?'

"Yes, sir, I've got it, yes!" Percy said.

The jokes on you Fudge, old boy. "Very well, then," Fudge said, now radiant with glee, "duplicate your notes, Weasley, and send a copy to the Daily Prophet at once. If we send a fast owl we should make the morning edition!".

As Percy dashed from the room, he could feel Harry's scowl and Dumbledore's curious frown in his direction.

Percy slammed the door shut behind him, thanking whoever it was that had made him such an excellent actor.

* * *

BY ORDER OF THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC

Dolores Jane Umbridge (High Inquisitor) has replaced

Albus Dumbledore as Head of Hogwarts School of

Witchcraft and Wizardry

The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-eight

Signed: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic

They were doomed.

All hope was lost.

OK, maybe Audrey was being a little over dramatic as she walked throughout the school past all the notices, but she had good reason.

Umbitch was in charge!

While her little brother and sister were at this school.

Audrey shook her head as she headed towards the old hag's office. She was surprised to see Percy waiting there.

"She wanted to talk to me too," he said as a way of explanation.

Audrey shrugged and knocked on the door sharply. "Come in," a sickly sweet voice answered.

Audrey opened the door. 'You wanted to see us?' she said, entering the room.

"Ah yes," Umbridge said with a nasty smile, she pulled out the Dumbledore's Army list and slammed it on the desk. "Just a chat".

Audrey swallowed and Percy shut the door behind them.

They were doomed.

* * *

"Your families seem to be rather supportive of Dumbledore," Umbridge said "so I'll ask you both only once, are you or are you not on the Ministry's side?".

It took everything in Percy not to walk out there and then.

It took everything in Audrey not to reach across the desk and choke the old toad.

"Yes," Audrey said seriously. "We're on the Ministry's side".

"Of course," Percy said without hesitation. "We always have been".

"Good choice," Umbridge nodded "because if you ever forget where your loyalties lie-".

She grinned evilly and they both watched as she crossed out six names on the Dumbledore's Army list. She then turned the list around so that Percy and Audrey could see the crossed out names more clearly.

Percy dug his fingernails into the palm of his hands and Audrey gave an involuntary shudder.

Fred Weasley.

George Weasley.

Ron Weasley.

Ginny Weasley.

Morgan Hawkins.

Jodie Hawkins.

* * *

**Thanks everyone who has reviewed so far :D I like reviews *hintnotsosubtlehint***


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: It all belongs to J.K Rowling.**

"That evil, stupid-".

"Audrey!".

"Pink-wearing, cat-loving-".

"Audrey!".

"Fat, toad look-alike-".

"Audrey!".

"That cow, that-that bitch-".

"AUDREY!".

"WHAT?!".

"Stop," Percy said calmly as he unlocked the door to their flat. "You've been ranting for the past half an hour".

"Stop?! Stop?!" Audrey screeched, following him inside. "She threatened our siblings, Percy! Our younger siblings! I'll kill her, I really will!".

"Audrey!" Percy cried, placing his hands on her shoulders. " Stop".

"I can't!" Audrey said angrily, shrugging his hands off. "How the hell can you be so calm about this?!".

"Because they're safe," Percy said gently. "They're safe with the rest of our families and you've very much mistaken if you think I'm going to let her hurt the people we care about".

"She already has," Audrey sighed.

"Audrey," Percy said "if anyone has to be worried about it then it's us".

Percy was right and Audrey knew it. There was no backing out now.

From that moment forward, the Ministry and Umbridge owned them.

The only way out was one neither Percy nor Audrey wanted to think about.

"Oh, and just for the record, Audrey," Percy said breaking through the brunette's thoughts. "You're a cat lover too".

"Shut up, Weasley," Audrey growled.

* * *

Percy and Audrey were exhausted from a hard weeks work of keeping up the persona of their loyalty.

When they finally got a chance to relax and were just beginning to do so, there was a loud knock at the front door.

Grumpily, Percy shifted his weight from the sofa and made his way to the door only to be greeted by; 'Mr Fudge! What makes you call at this hour?' he began, trying to cover up his disappointment and anger.

Percy quickly eyed Fudge in his wizard clothes and looked around warily. The flat that Percy and Audrey lived in had Muggles right across the hallway, above them and even below.

Luckily, however, it was only Fudge in the hall.

"Weasley!" he began. "There's been-," he paused and stared around for inspiration. "There's been a disturbance at the Ministry! I need you to come with me, right away!".

"Of course, Mr Fudge," Percy sighed, knowing better than to argue.

He grabbed his cloak, shrugged at Audrey and followed Fudge out of the flat.

* * *

Percy gasped. He was not the only one.

Harry was lying face down on the floor; Dumbledore was beside him and Voldemort, having only just disapparated moments ago with a woman that Percy had hardly gotten a glimpse of.

Dumbledore pulled Harry to his feet and a man Percy only knew by the name 'Williamson', pointed frantically at a pile of golden rubble. "He was there!" he shouted "I saw him, Mr Fudge, I swear it was You-Know-Who, he grabbed a woman and Disapparated!".

"I know , Williamson, I know, I saw him too!" Fudge gibbered. "Merlin's beard – here – here! – in the Ministry of Magic! – great heavens above – it doesn't seem possible – my word – how can this be-?".

Percy had to stop himself from choking Fudge, how thick was the man?.

Despite himself, Percy felt himself grinning as Dumbledore spoke.

"Dumbledore!" Fudge gasped "You – here – I – I – ".

He looked wildly around at the Aurors and Percy, and it could not have been clearer that he was in a half a mind to cry, "seize him!".

Percy could have killed him.

This man was probably one of the stupidest human beings that Percy had ever come across and Percy's grin just got wider as Dumbledore and Fudge fought back and forth (Fudge was highly surprised to see Harry there, as well), because he knew that Dumbledore would win, no matter what.

As Harry took the Portkey back to Hogwarts, Percy marched over to Fudge.

"Do you need me to make note of yours and Dumbledore's conversation, sir?" he asked, barely keeping the amusement out of his voice.

"N-No,' Fudge stammered 'g-go h-home, Weasley".

'With pleasure,' Percy thought to himself.

He nodded to Dumbledore and almost had to stop himself from skipping out of the Ministry.

* * *

"AUDREY!" Percy yelled as he burst into the flat.

Roar looked up from her spot on the sofa and to the cat's surprise, Percy patted it on the head.

Roar hissed at him but Percy just laughed it off.

Audrey was in the kitchen and looked up as Percy hurried into the room. "What?" she said "Percy, what happ-?".

Audrey shrieked loudly as Percy -in a very unlike Percy way – lifted her off the ground and spun her around in his arms.

"Put me down!" Audrey said, half-laughing, half-yelling.

Percy placed her back on the ground and Audrey quickly put a hand to his forehead.

"What are you doing?" Percy grinned.

"Checking your temperature," Audrey said. "Are you feeling alright, Percy? You are a bit warm. Maybe, you should lie down".

"No time," Percy said, shoving her hand away. "He's back!".

"What?" Audrey blinked. "Who?".

"You-Know-Who,"Percy said. "That's who".

"What?" Audrey said, confused.

"He's out in the open, Audrey," Percy said. "Do you know what this means?".

Audrey frowned for a minute before a look of understanding crossed over her face.

"We-" she started. "We can go-".

"Home!" Percy finished. "Audrey, we can go home! No more pretending".

"Percy," Audrey said excitedly. "That's brilliant!".

Of course, neither of them were happy at the thought of Voldemort returning but being able to stop being a spy and return home was enough to brush aside their worries of him, for the time being.

They would be able to tell their families what they had done and apologize for it all.

Neither Percy nor Audrey knew just how wrong they were.

* * *

Percy couldn't stop smiling.

He couldn't help it.

The thought of returning home after these long few months filled his heart with joy.

Of course, he was going to miss Audrey -and even slightly, Roar- but it wasn't as though they couldn't see each other anymore.

Audrey, herself, seemed awfully cheerful as well for the rest of the night and nothing could seem to spoil their happiness...Until the next morning that is.

Percy and Audrey weren't surprised to see Dumbledore on their doorstep.

They were surprised, however, to see his very grave expression.

"What is it, Albus?" Audrey asked, grinning in spite of herself.

"Sirius Black is dead," Dumbledore said.

Audrey's smile faded and Percy gasped. "Is Harry, OK?" he asked.

"He's fairing," Dumbledore said.

"I didn't know that," Percy stammered. "I thought he-I-".

Dumbledore held up a hand to silence him.

"What do we do now, Albus?" Audrey asked.

"You need to remain undercover," Dumbledore told them.

"Meow" Roar said, happily from the corner of the lounge-room as she tried to catch Hermes.

Percy and Audrey looked horrified.

"We have to stay?" Percy said quietly. "Why?".

"We still need spies, Mr Weasley," Dumbledore said. "The fact that Voldemort's return is now publicly acknowledge doesn't change anything. Besides, the Ministry will believe your loyalty to them if you stay with them even though you know Voldemort is out in the open".

"But-" Audrey said.

"You will only put your family and yourselves in danger," Dumbledore said.

"But-" Percy said.

"I am sorry," Dumbledore said and looked as though he meant it. "I know how much you love your family but remember this, you're doing this because of how much you love them".

Percy and Audrey were silent as Dumbledore said goodbye and left.

Not even Hermes's screeching or Roar's content meowing as she tried to catch the "flying meal", could cover Audrey's choked sob.

* * *

"Audrey," Percy said, gently "don't cry".

"I'm f-fine," Audrey lied.

"No," Percy said "you're not".

Percy stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Audrey. She buried her head in his chest as she shook with quiet sobs.

"M-My f-fault," she muttered and her voice sounded rather muffled.

Percy was dumbfounded. "Your fault?" he echoed. "Audrey, how on earth is this your fault?".

"I s-should h-have k-known-" was all Audrey could get out but Percy understood.

"Audrey," Percy said "I'm so sorry. I should have known that this wasn't over so if anyone is to blame then it's me".

"Don't blame yourself," Audrey said "we're both idiots".

Percy chuckled weakly as Audrey lifted her head. "If it makes you feel any better," Percy said "you can let Roar claw me or even wear my underwear this time?".

Audrey giggled. "I'm glad it was you, Percy," she said. "I didn't think I would be but I'm glad it was you".

"It was me that what?" Percy asked.

"I'm glad that Dumbledore partnered me with you," Audrey said. "You're a great friend, Perce and I'm glad it was you".

Percy softly kissed the top of her head. "Me too, Audrey," he said. " I'm glad it was me too".

* * *

Even after all the drama of the previous year, Percy and Audrey hated the false hope they had planted that they would be able to go home.

Arthur wouldn't look at his third son at work without pain in his eyes. A pain that showed how missed Percy was.

If it wasn't for Dumbledore, he would have dived on his father and hugged him in front of everyone.

Percy also couldn't help but notice that Audrey was losing weight alarmingly fast.

Whether from the hurt of not been able to see her family or from the fear of them being murdered by Voldemort or maybe both, she was becoming unhealthily thin and no matter how Percy tried to make her, she wouldn't eat.

"Leave me alone, Percy," she snapped one day when he expressed his concerned, "and what about you, huh?".

"What do you mean?" Percy asked, taken-aback.

"You're skinner than me," Audrey said. "Now if you don't mind, I have work to do".

Although he tried to ignore it, Percy could see Audrey had a point.

Most of Percy's clothes had gotten too big for him.

Not only were their stomachs growing smaller but their tempers were getting shorter.

The countless sleepless nights and the never ending days were starting to take its toll on the both of them.

There were dark circles under Percy's eyes and Audrey never seemed to be able to stand up without swaying dangerously on the spot.

Percy knew that if Voldemort or the Death Eaters didn't kill them first, then staying undercover for Dumbledore surely would.

* * *

**I don't know why but this was my least favorite chapter to write. It just did not flow the way I wanted it to. At all. Ah, well.**

**Also sorry about the big time jumps I keep doing. I'm trying to follow Jo's storyline as best as I can but I'm also trying to speed along to the good stuff.**

**Thanks everyone who has reviewed! They really make my day.**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I own only the plot and Audrey's family...All the rest is J.K Rowling's.**

* * *

"WEASLEY!"

_BANG!_

Percy's head slammed against the desk as he opened his eyes and looked up.

Rufus Scrimgeour stared down at him. "Sleeping on the job?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry, sir," Percy said. "I haven't been getting much rest lately".

And who works on Christmas anyway?

"Yes, well," Scrimgeour said. "Anyway, Weasley, how would you like to go home for a few minutes?".

"W-What?" Percy stammered, his heart skipping a beat.

"Just so you can see your family,' Scrimgeour said. "I thought it would be nice, I notice you don't spend much time with them. A busy man, eh Weasley?".

Percy didn't reply.

What a liar! The Minister only just wanted to use him to talk to Harry.

Percy could see right through the man's disguise.

"Well?" Scrimgeour asked.

"Ah yes," Percy said. "I'd like to go home".

"Excellent," Scrimgeour grinned.

* * *

Home.

It hadn't changed at all.

Besides the fact that his entire family were staring at him with fury or sorrow etched on their faces.

"Merry Christmas, Mother" he said stiffly after a moment's silence.

Oh, how he despised calling her Mother. Why had he always done it? Habit. Being the odd one out.

Whatever the reason, Percy wished that he could take it all back.

"Oh, Percy!" Molly said and threw herself into his arms.

"You must forgive the intrusion," Scrimgeour said. "Percy and I were in the vicinity – working, you know – and he couldn't resist dropping in and seeing you all".

Lying arse!

Of course, Percy had wanted to see his family but now that he was here…Well…He wasn't so sure.

Percy stood, poker-straight and awkward-looking and he stared over everyone else's heads, choosing to look at the wall instead.

'What an interesting colour pattern,' he thought to himself.

Molly offered Scrimgeour some food, which he refused before stating that he wanted to give Percy a few minutes with the family.

What?

Alone?

While they were looking like a pack of murderous animals!

Are you crazy?!

Percy was unsurprised when Scrimgeour asked Harry to accompany him on a walk but he _was_ surprised when Harry agreed.

The Minister and Harry left the kitchen and Molly forced Percy into a chair.

The tension in the air was so thick that you could have cut it with a knife.

Molly attempted to make small talk as she piled food onto Percy's plate but it fell on deaf ears as he watched everyone else.

Ron was gripping his fork so hard that his knuckles were white, the twins were glaring at Percy, Ginny was wearing an expression of disgust, Fleur was frowning slightly, Lupin was watching Percy with curiosity, Bill was torn between sadness and anger and Arthur was looking anywhere but at his third son.

Molly faded into silence and it was then that Fred spoke. His tone was sharp, cold and unforgiving, it stabbed through Percy like a sword but some part of him felt he deserved it.

"What are you doing here?" Fred spat out. "We don't want you here".

"Fred!" Molly scolded.

"Picked the right side, yet?" George snarled. "Or are you still being a first-class git?".

"George!" Molly cried.

Still Percy said nothing but took the insults.

"He wrote me a letter, you know," Ron said, nodding at Percy. "He asked me to stop hanging out with Harry and turn him into Umbridge".

Even Molly looked shocked at that.

"How could you be such an arse?!" Ginny snapped at Percy.

"Ginny!" Molly said in distress. "Language".

"Harry is like your brother!" Ginny said. "We're your family and you're choosing the Ministry's side! We are your family, Percy! You're meant to love your family!".

"Which is exactly why I'm choosing the Ministry's side," Percy said, speaking for the first time.

They all stared at him. "What does that mean?" Bill demanded.

"I'm choosing the Ministry's side," Percy said "because you are my family and because I do love you".

"Zat does not make any sense!' Fleur said coldly. "What do you mean by zat?".

"You're an idiot," Fred scowled.

Percy opened and closed his mouth repeatedly.

'TELL THEM!' a voice in his head shouted 'tell them what you've done!'.

'Are you insane?' another voice said. 'After everything you've sacrificed! What about Audrey?!'.

'Maybe I don't care,' the other voice argued.

'Yeah right,' the second voice retorted. 'You not care for Audrey? That's rich! You're mad about her!'.

'What did you say?!' the first voice hissed.

Percy shook his head. He was going to tell them.

He was on the verge of telling them when the door swung open and Scrimgeour and Harry came back in.

"We're done here," Scrimgeour said coldly. "Thank you, Molly".

Percy pushed away his uneaten food and stood up just as Fred, George and Ginny threw their mashed parsnip at him.

Ron laughed harshly as it spluttered against Percy's glasses.

"Let's go," Scrimgeour said to Percy.

He walked out leaving Percy to say goodbye to his family. "One day," he said in a choked voice -he didn't want them to know how close to tears he actually was- "one day, you'll know exactly why I did what I've done".

"We already do,"Fred said "it's because you're a big headed prat".

"Fred!" Molly cried through her tears.

Percy nodded at Fred and took one long last look at them all before he turned and marched from the kitchen, ignoring his mother's pleas to come back.

* * *

Percy stormed into the flat and Audrey looked up from the book she was reading.

"Percy?" she said as he slammed the door. "What's wrong?".

"I'll tell you what's wrong!" Percy barked. "My family hates me!".

"What?" Audrey blinked.

Percy told Audrey what had happened and feeling slightly cruel, she smiled.

"What is so funny?" Percy growled.

"Your brothers and sister," Audrey began "throwing food at you. Why didn't I ever think of that?".

"Sod off, Audrey," Percy said.

"Oh," Audrey said "I'm sorry, Perce".

"No," Percy said. "I am".

"For what?" Audrey asked.

Percy didn't give her an answer and walked off into his bedroom. Audrey jumped up and quickly followed.

She was surprised to see an open trunk on his bed.

"Where are you going?" Audrey said, curiously.

"I'm going home," Percy stated "I can't do this anymore".

"What?!" Audrey shrieked. "No! You can't!".

"I'm done, Audrey!" Percy told her. "I'm finished! I'm tired of being the Ministry's puppet while getting pulled along by Dumbledore at the same time! I just want to go and not have my family glare at me every time I pass them!".

"But Percy," Audrey whispered. "After everything that you and I have done! We need to stay- this war-".

"COULD LAST YEARS!" Percy thundered. "You don't get it, do you? You didn't hear what my family said today!".

"At least you get to see your family," Audrey shot back. "At least you know that all your siblings are OK! That your parents are still alive! Did you ever think that I miss home, too? I would give anything, anything at all for just one minute with them. To tell them how much they mean to me and how much I love them. But Percy, everything I'm doing, is for them! I am doing this for my mum! My dad! Morgan! Jodie! Just like what you're doing is for your family, I've given up too much to quit now but if you want to leave then, go right ahead, I won't stop you".

* * *

Percy felt awful.

He had never stopped to consider Audrey's feelings.

As the tears slid down Audrey's cheeks, Percy suddenly realised something.

She may have been his partner but she was so much more than that, that little annoying Hufflepuff that had been asked to go undercover with him was not only his partner but his best friend.

Audrey knew better than anyone what he was going through and Percy hadn't even paid any thought to how Audrey was handling it.

It seemed Audrey was always the one helping Percy, motivating Percy, looking out for Percy and now, well, now it was his turn to help her.

"Audrey," Percy muttered. "I'm-".

"You're what?" Audrey said harshly. "You're sorry? It doesn't matter, Percy. Just forget it".

"I can't," Percy shook his head. "You shouldn't have to deal with that and I'm so sorry that I haven't been there for you as much as you've been there for me. Audrey, I'm not going to leave you because while we're in this mess, you're the only family I have and I'm not deserting my family ever again".

Audrey nodded and Percy crossed the room to stand in front of her.

He tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear and gently wiped away a tear with the pad of his thumb.

Audrey looked so sad and hurt and vulnerable and so many other things that it broke Percy's heart to see her that way. He wanted nothing more than to take away her pain.

Audrey reached on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek but Percy turned his head at the last moment, capturing her mouth with his.

Audrey was surprised but not annoyed as she responded to his kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and twisted his curly red hair around her fingers. He pulled her closer and swept her off her feet as the kiss deepened.

After a few moments, Audrey pulled back and shook her head.

"I can't do this," she said as he carefully placed her back on the floor. "I-we don't need any more distractions and this would be a huge one. I don't want them to hurt you, I don't want to hurt you. I'm sorry, Perce".

"I understand," Percy said with a sad smile, "with work as dangerous and tough as it is. You could never hurt me though, Audrey. Your honesty is better than stringing me along. Maybe we just fell for the right person at the wrong time".

Audrey nodded as fresh tears sparkled in her eyes. "I think you're right about that last part," she said. "I really am sorry, Percy. Forgive me?".

"Already have," Percy said. "Don't worry Audrey, I'll still be here when this war ends. Even if you don't want me by then, I'll wait for you as long as I need to. I'll wait forever and a day for you'".

Audrey went to kiss his cheek and this time, he let her. "I'll want you, even when this war is over," she murmured. "I always will".

* * *

**Reviews make me smile :D **


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: J.K Rowling owns anything and everything you recognize.**

A swear word or two this chapter…Oooo :P

* * *

Despite Percy's worries, things between him and Audrey didn't get awkward after their kiss.

In fact, they seemed to only grow closer, depending on each other more than ever.

The way Percy felt about Audrey was much different to the way he had felt about Penelope. Being with Penelope had been – he had to admit – boring.

Audrey –although they weren't actually together, yet – was able to bring out the fun side in Percy and she could always brighten up his worst days.

The understanding that Percy and Audrey shared of each other's situation bought them to tell each other stories of the families they were missing so much.

Theirs.

* * *

"-So, wait," Audrey said. "Fred and George actually turned his teddy bear into a spider?".

"Yes," Percy nodded.

"That's terrible," she replied but she couldn't help herself and she giggled.

Percy grinned. "I suppose it is," he said as there was a sharp knock on the door.

Percy got up and Roar brushed against his legs. "Audrey," he said. "Your cat drives me mental".

"Good kitty," Audrey praised.

Roar was hardly a "kitty" anymore but she was Audrey's "baby" and Percy knew never to come between Audrey and Roar.

Percy swung open the door and Dumbledore stood in the doorway.

Percy inwardly groaned, Dumbledore visiting usually meant something bad had happened.

"Mr Weasley," he said without preamble, "your brother Ronald is in the hospital wing".

Audrey stopped laughing at once and Percy gripped the door handle.

"Why?" he asked.

"He was poisoned," Dumbledore said, gravely.

* * *

Colours. Swirls. Objects.

That was all he could see and none of it made sense.

He barely heard Dumbledore's voice or felt Audrey's reassuring hand on his shoulder.

Poisoned?

What did Dumbledore mean?

Ron? Poisoned?

Arthur? Attacked by a snake?

Percy's mind was in free fall.

Why?

WHY?

Why, did this keep happening to his family?

He slowly began to register his surroundings and Percy felt nothing but a red hot surge of pure and utter anger at Dumbledore.

How dare the old man do this? How could he ask this of Percy and Audrey?!

How-.

"Percy?" Audrey called. "Percy?".

Percy blinked. Everything was coming back. "How-?" he choked out to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore explained about the poison and about Harry.

Harry Potter saving his brother's life.

Harry Potter who hated Percy and who Percy had to pretend to hate all because of Dumbledore.

"Perce?" Audrey said, her voice getting softer.

"Can I see Ron?" Percy addressed Dumbledore.

"That's not advisable," Dumbledore said "but its-".

"YOUR CHOICE!" Percy roared so loudly that Audrey jumped. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!".

"Percy," Audrey said, gently. Stop".

However, Dumbledore, who was used to angry and over-emotional people yelling at him knew it best to let Percy get it out of his system.

"YOU COME HERE ONLY TO GIVE ME BAD NEWS ABOUT MY FAMILY AND THEN TELL ME I CAN'T SEE THEM!" Percy yelled "HOW DO YOU THINK THIS IS AFFECTING ME? OR AUDREY?!".

"Percy!" Audrey cried.

Percy took several long deep breaths and with great effort, managed to compose himself.

"I can't do this anymore," he said in a calmer voice, but there was still so much rage in him.

"Mr Weasley," Dumbledore said. "I know you're upset about your brother-".

"Upset?" Percy snarled. "He nearly died!".

"I understand that," Dumbledore said but Percy cut across him.

"Do you?" he snapped. "The problem is, I don't think you do".

"Mr Weasley, I know this is difficult for you," Dumbledore said "but you and Miss Hawkins agreed-".

Again, he had gone too far.

"DIFFICULT?" Percy yelled. "WHAT GIVES YOU THAT IDEA?! WE'VE ONLY HAD TO GIVE UP EVERYTHING AND EVERYONE WE LOVE! WE'VE ONLY HAD TO GIVE UP EVERYTHING THAT MAKES US HAPPY! WE'VE ONLY HAD TO GIVE UP SLEEP AND OUR TIME WITH OUR FAMILY! BUT WHY IN THE HELL SHOULD THAT BE DIFFICULT?! RON MIGHT HAVE DIED TODAY WITH HIM THINKING I HATE HIM! HE AND GINNY ARE PUT IN CONSTANT DANGER EVERYDAY! FRED AND GEORGE ARE AT RISK OF BEING KILLED EVERYTIME THEY LEAVE THEIR SHOP! BILL! CHARLIE! MY PARENTS! AUDREY'S FAMILY! WE CAN'T TALK TO THEM AND WE CAN'T HELP THEM BUT WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT'S DIFFICULT?!".

Percy stopped for air and both Dumbledore and Audrey were staring at him.

Even Roar was watching him with curiosity and Audrey's mouth hung open.

Percy shook his head and left the room, the slam of his bedroom door echoing through the flat.

"I'm sorry, Albus," Audrey said. "He's hurting, that's all".

"You both are," Dumbledore nodded. "My apologies, Miss Hawkins".

"I better go talk to him," Audrey said. "You-".

"Will be going," Dumbledore said.

He left and Audrey softly shut the door before heading to Percy's room.

* * *

"Percy?" she said, quietly knocking on the door.

She pushed it and it opened with a slight creak.

Percy was sitting on the edge of his bed and Audrey crossed the room before kneeling down in front of him.

Audrey saw tears escape his eyes. They hung onto his eyelashes and dripped onto his glasses blurring his vision.

She bent her index finger, slipped it under the rim of his glasses and began to wipe them away.

A single tear still streaked down his left cheek. Audrey instantly placed her hand on to his face to try and rid his tear.

His cheek was warm under her hand.

She hated seeing people upset, Percy included. "I know you're hurting," she said. "I am too but we'll get through this, I promise".

"Will this ever end, Audrey?" Percy whispered.

"Eventually," she answered. "You and I, we're all we have right now but we can do this, I know we can".

Percy nodded and Audrey realised her hand was still placed on his cheek.

She pulled away quickly as though she'd been burnt.

They couldn't afford distractions.

* * *

The weeks following the news on Ron shook not only Percy but Audrey.

From everything she had heard about his family, Ron seemed the one she pitied the most alongside Percy.

Percy's work level began to drop but he used the excuse "lack of sleep", and for some ridiculous reason, the Ministry believed him.

He would often find himself calling them idiots, both under his breath and internally.

His concentration had also started to drop but one thing both he and Audrey had noticed was the lack of Dumbledore's presence.

All they had been told was that he was doing "important business".

Surely, what he was doing was as important as what they were doing?

They were beginning to feel left in the dark, that they were simply pawns in his game of chess that was this war.

* * *

"Percy!" Audrey snapped. "Will you please sit still!".

"I'm not doing anything," Percy replied.

"Oh no," Audrey snarled. "Of course you're not, you're never doing anything".

They were sitting at the kitchen table, Audrey was going over some files for Umbit-Umbridge and Percy was reading a report on a witch who had been convicted of a crime that was far too advanced for her age -and IQ- level.

"What was I doing?" Percy questioned, though he knew perfectly well.

"Tapping your foot," Audrey said. "It'svery distracting".

"I'm so sorry, Audrey," Percy said sarcastically. "I had no idea that my foot tapping would completely affect your work".

"Well, it does," Audrey said "and unlike some people I want to do my work properly so the Ministry believes I'm on their side".

"What does that mean?" Percy demanded.

"It means you're a horrible actor," Audrey said.

"Because you're so perfect!" Percy retorted.

Roar jumped up on the seat next to Audrey just as Hermes flew through the window.

The animals were unconcerned, Percy and Audrey fighting wasn't at all uncommon these days.

Everything was getting to them and because -excluding Dumbledore- only they knew that the other was a spy, they only had each other to take their anger out on.

"I never said I was,' Audrey growled. "I'm merely saying that I know how to get a job done".

"I apologize that I'm not up to your standard,"Percy said with an eye-roll. "What do you want from me?".

"Maybe a little support," Audrey said. "A little help".

"I do more than you!" Percy hissed.

"I'm doing the best I can!" Audrey said.

"Well, it's not good enough!".

Audrey jumped up from the table. "You know what Percy?".

"What?" Percy growled as he stood up too.

She grabbed the file he was reading and chucked it across the room so that paper scattered everywhere.

Hermes screeched loudly and Roar stretched out on the chair.

"Fuck you," Audrey said simply. "That's what".

She stormed from the room. "What kind of Hufflepuff swears?" Percy asked himself. "A bitchy one".

"I HEARD THAT YOU ASSHOLE!" Audrey screamed before she slammed her bedroom door shut.

"Good, you were meant to," Percy muttered and bent down to pick up the files.

* * *

**Merlin, this chapter was just... A very unnecessary one XD**

**Please excuse the randomness of this chapter. I just wanted an excuse to write more Percy/Audrey moments ;) Selfish I'm sure.**

**Ah, those two. They either want to snog the hell out of each other or hex one another into oblivion. Maybe we should lock them in a broom closet and see which they accomplish first...**

**Love... Ain't it grand?**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: J.K owns it all. **

Dumbledore was dead.

Dumbledore was dead.

Dumbledore was dead.

The words repeated themselves over and over again in Percy's mind. They bounced against the side of his head as he tried to fully comprehend what had happened.

He couldn't see straight as he dressed for the funeral. He couldn't think straight either.

He was in a daze as he headed towards the kitchen to where Audrey was waiting.

"Your tie is uneven," she commented when she spotted him.

"What?" Percy blinked.

"Come here," Audrey sighed.

Percy walked numbly towards her and she straightened his tie.

"How did this happen?" Percy asked. "How is he dead?".

"Everybody dies, Perce," Audrey murmured and stepped away from him. "There".

"Thank you, Audrey," Percy said softly.

"You're welcome," Audrey replied.

They were being oddly polite to one another because they knew they only had each other now and just as much as they couldn't afford distractions, they couldn't afford fights.

"We're going to see our families again, today," Percy said casually.

"We can't talk to them, Percy," Audrey said with a shake of her head. "No matter how much we want to".

Percy didn't reply and Audrey ran a hand through her hair before looking at her watch. "Let's go," she said "and don't talk to-".

"I know, Audrey," Percy said tiredly. "Don't talk to my family, I got it".

* * *

Percy knew they hated him. It was obvious.

The way Ron was stabbing pieces of kipper and the way Harry was frowning at him.

They had good reason really but something was nagging at the back of Percy's mind. Something that he'd discuss with Audrey later.

"It is nearly time," McGonagall said. "Please follow your Heads of House out into the grounds. Gryffindors, after me".

Percy went with the Minister's group. He had no idea why they had to be here, since they "didn't care" about Dumbledore.

"It'll be done soon," Audrey whispered "I hate funerals".

"Get used to them, Aud," Percy said. "There's going to be a lot more from now on".

Audrey sniffled.

* * *

Percy's eyes travelled towards his family. He wasn't surprised to see Ron comforting Hermione -he'd known they would get together eventually- but he was surprised to see Harry looking at Ginny with pure tenderness in his eyes.

Well, if Harry loved Percy's sister then Percy was all for it. Maybe, Harry could do a better job of protecting her then he -Percy- had.

His mother and father were sitting side by side, he saw Fleur and with a horrible lurch in his stomach, his eyes fell upon Bill.

Grabbing Audrey's wrist and squeezing it tightly, Percy struggled to breathe. "Percy?" Audrey hissed, staring at him. "What is it?".

"B-Bill," Percy choked.

Audrey didn't know Bill but she had heard a lot about him and she turned to look at him. "Oh my," she gasped "that's-he-horrible".

Oh my was right.

Bill's entire face was covered in fresh scars and Percy -not knowing what had happened- couldn't stop staring until his eyes locked with the twins.

George looked away instantly, pretending he hadn't seen his older brother but Fred kept staring.

A glare full of anger and resentment. It was a look that was unforgiving and cold. It was then that Percy came to a conclusion.

Dumbledore was dead, and Percy and Audrey from now on...

They were on their own.

* * *

Percy and the rest of delegation waited patiently for the Minister.

"Why doesn't he leave the poor kid alone?" Audrey asked. "Harry's got enough to worry about". Percy nodded but he wasn't really listening.

The funeral was over yet selfishly, Percy hadn't been thinking of Dumbledore but his family.

Scrimgeour came back over looking grim. "No go," he said glumly. "The boy's too loyal to Dumbledore".

"He always has been," Percy said with a sad smile.

* * *

Audrey flopped onto the couch with a heavy sigh and Percy sat beside her.

"You're awfully quiet," Audrey noted.

"I'm just thinking," Percy frowned.

"About?" Audrey asked as she prod his stomach.

"Dumbledore," Percy said.

"What about him?" Audrey said, looking upset.

"He's gone, Aud," Percy muttered more to himself than to her. "We don't have to pretend anymore".

Audrey, however, disagreed. "It'd be too dangerous if we backed out now," she said. "Remember Umbitch threatening our siblings?".

Percy wondered how on earth she thought that he could ever forget. "Yes," he said through clenched teeth.

"They're all like that, Percy," Audrey said. "If they think for one second that we're not loyal to them, to the Ministry, they'll kill-". She shuddered and broke off.

Percy could see her point but there was one thing still bothering him. "Only Dumbledore knew about us being spies," he stated "who do we pass our information onto now?".

Audrey thought for a moment. "Each other," she decided "we learn all the Ministry's secrets, weaknesses and what it'll take to bring them down. We help stop innocent people from getting the blame for things it's so damn obvious that they didn't do, we bring those people the freedom they deserve and help them escape from this all".

"And then?" Percy asked. "When it all comes out what we've done? When the Ministry finds out? What do we do then?".

Audrey watched Roar who was purring contentedly at Hermes and when she turned back to face Percy, there was pure determination and deep hardness in her eyes.

"And then, Percy," she said. "We fight".

* * *

Percy knew that Audrey was right.

She should have been a Ravenclaw, always right.

She couldn't have been more correct about that.

They would fight.

Percy hadn't told Audrey what he planned to do.

A couple of nights after the funeral when she was asleep, he disapparated to Hogsmeade and headed towards the Hogs Head.

Percy found himself facing the old oak door of the pub and wrapped his travelling cloak tighter around himself.

His right hand clench into a fist as he anxiously knocked on the door.

It was amazing how much Aberforth's eyes resembled Albus's.

For a moment Percy forgot who it was and Aberforth cleared his throat. "What do you want?" he demanded.

"I need your help," Percy said quietly.

"I'm not my brother," Aberforth said "I don't help".

He made to shut the door but Percy put his foot in the way.

"Please," he pleaded "you're my last hope".

Aberforth frowned and studied him. "Who are you, anyway?" he asked.

"Percy Weasley," Percy answered.

"I thought so," Aberforth nodded. "Didn't you desert your family?".

Percy felt a surge of anger. "I did it for your brother," he snapped.

Aberforth sighed and opened the door wider. "Why am I not surprised?" he questioned as Percy stepped inside.

"Because it's Albus," Percy muttered. "That's why".

"What is it my brother is making you do?" Aberforth said.

"It doesn't matter," Percy said.

"Of course not," Aberforth grunted. "Not to him but it matters to you, otherwise you wouldn't be here".

"Look," Percy said "Audrey and I-"

"Audrey?" Aberforth inquired.

"She's my partner," Percy said. "Albus made us work together-".

"So she had to leave her family too?" Aberforth guessed.

"Yes," Percy said, getting throughly annoyed by the interruptions.

"Figures," Aberforth snorted. "Albus never cared about his own family why should he care about others?".

"He cared," Percy protested.

"Did he?" Aberforth said. "Knew my own brother better than me, did you?".

"No," Percy admitted.

"That's the problem with people," Aberforth said "they think they know Albus better than someone who actually did".

"Can you help me or not?" Percy snapped.

"What do you want me to do?" Aberforth said.

"I just need a favour," Percy said. "When the battle starts and trust me, a battle will start, I need you to contact me and Audrey".

"Alright," Aberforth said. "You want me to assist you in your own death, no problem".

Aberforth was as every bit as infuriating as his brother but in a much more obvious way.

"I need to be there," Percy said "I can't let my family fight alone".

"Fine," Aberforth said. "I'll contact you".

"Thank you," Percy spleas and please don't tell anyone about this".

"You risking your life for my dead brother," Aberforth said and shrugged his shoulders. "It isn't any of my business".

"Thank you," Percy said again and headed towards the door again.

"Hang on," Aberforth called. "How'd you know there will be a battle?".

Percy stared at him. "When have You-Know-Who and Harry Potter ever passed up the opportunity to attempt to kill each other?".

There was something of a smile on Aberforth's lips. "Good point," he said.

Percy nodded and stepped out into the cold night just as Aberforth shut the door behind him again.

* * *

**Has anyone heard the song 'Army Of Two' by Olly Murs? If you haven't you totally should because it reminds me completely of Weatherby The Spy! But maybe that's just me as I loooveee Olly and Pudrey** **:)**

**Thanks for the reviews by the way! I love reviews ;) **


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: J.K Rowling owns everything and anything that you recognise.**

* * *

"Meow!" Roar cried as Audrey entered the flat.

"Hey there," Audrey smiled and scratched the cat behind the ears. "Are you hungry?".

Roar rubbed herself against Audrey's legs. "I guess that's a yes," she laughed. "Come on then".

She headed towards the kitchen and passed Hermes who -for some unknown reason- looked highly offended. "What's up with you?" Audrey questioned but Hermes ignored her.

What was up with the bird, Audrey found out when she went into the kitchen.

Another owl was drinking from Hermes' tray and Percy was sitting at the table with a piece of parchment in his hands.

"Hi, Percy," Audrey said. He didn't even look up.

"Meow!" Roar said impatiently and the owl screeched nervously.

"Oh," Percy jolted, spotted Audrey and blinked at her. "Sorry, did you say something, Audrey?".

"I said hi," Audrey said.

"Hello," Percy mumbled.

"Are you OK?" Audrey asked.

"I can't complain," Percy said. "And how are you?".

"I'm fine," Audrey said and pointed to the parchment. "What's that?'.

"It's an invitation to my brother's wedding," Percy frowned. "Bill's".

"Are you going to go?" Audrey asked.

Percy shook his head. "I can't, much as I'd like to," he said. "Dumbledore left us a job to do".

Audrey watched as he tied the invitation to the owls' leg but she didn't say anything for which Percy was grateful.

Audrey was always supportive of Percy yet she was still opinionated and stood up for what she believed in, that was one of the countless reasons Percy loved her.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" Audrey said.

"It kills," Percy mumbled, watching the owl take off.

"Meow" Roar whined.

"Shhh Roar," Audrey said. "I'll feed you in a second".

Roar hissed and looked as offended as Hermes who flew into the kitchen.

"It's nearly Morgan's seventeenth birthday," Audrey said sitting down across from Percy. "It makes me realise how much I've missed".

"I know what you mean," Percy agreed.

Roar rolled around on the ground - in a very uncat like way- as if she was dying from starvation but Audrey ignored her.

"The last time I saw Jodie, she was an excited little eleven year old getting her Hogwarts letter," Audrey said. "She'd be thirteen now and I bet this war would have changed her so much".

"It's changed us all, Aud," Percy said.

He traced circles on Audrey's hand with his thumb and she sighed. How long would this war go on? They were silent, both thinking hard until-.

"Meeeeooowww!" Roar yelled as Hermes hooted.

"SHUT UP!" Percy and Audrey roared.

* * *

Audrey sat in the kitchen with all her work spread across the table.

She needed to have a report for Umbitch in by Monday and it wasn't going very well.

Roar who evidently wanted to help, jumped up on the table. "Hey kitty," Audrey said, patting the cat.

At two years old, Roar was no more a kitty than Audrey was, but the cat would always be a kitten in Audrey's mind.

Audrey tickled Roar under the chin with the feather part of her quill. Roar, thinking this was a game -because while she was no longer a kitten, it didn't stop her acting as one- wanted to play and snatched the quill out of Audrey's hands.

"Give it back," Audrey ordered, attempting to grab the cat that leapt out of the way.

"Meow," Roar said with a mouth full of quill.

"I'm not playing fetch," Audrey said "you're a cat not a dog! I'll take you back and exchange you if you're not careful".

But this threat fell on deaf ears and Roar -looking highly proud to be compared to a dog- jumped off the table.

"What kind of cat are you?!" Audrey shrieked.

Roar flung her tail up into the air and Audrey got the message. "How rude!" she said.

Roar, looking exceptionally smug, headed streaked from the kitchen and into the living-room.

"I need that quill!" Audrey said.

* * *

"GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID CAT!".

Percy looked up in amusement as Roar entered the living-room.

"What did you do now?" he asked the cat.

Roar tried to hiss but it was hard for her because of the quill. Audrey burst into the room, looking livid.

"That cat," she said "stole my quill!".

"So?" Percy snorted. "It's just a quill".

Audrey glared at him and he inched away from her.

"It was a present from Jodie," she snapped.

Roar hopped up onto the sofa beside Percy.

Audrey watched the cat strutting on top of the sofa. "Gotcha!" Audrey cried.

She made to pounce but Roar was too smart for Audrey's own good.

Roar hastily moved out of the way and Audrey crashed into the sofa and toppled down before landing on Percy's chest.

"Ooof!" the air was knocked out of Percy as both he and Audrey fell off the sofa, watched by a very happy looking cat.

Percy re-opened his eyes only to be greeted by Audrey's staring back at him.

They truly were beautiful. A hazel that turned almost golden in the soft light.

He turned his gaze to her lips and realised there must have been only an inch of spacing between his and hers.

"Not that I'm complaining," he said in an attempt to break the silence "but shouldn't you buy me dinner first?".

"Don't flatter yourself, Weasley," Audrey grumbled. "Now if you don't mind, I have a quill to save and a cat to de-claw".

But she didn't move and neither did Percy.

"Meeeooww," Roar said, almost as if she was clearing her throat or trying to tell them 'hello! I'm still in the room! Do you want your stupid quill back or not?'.

Audrey got to her feet and Percy sat up.

"Dumb cat," Audrey hissed, snatching the quill from the satisfied looking animal.

There was a definite pink tinge to Audrey's cheeks and Percy muttered awkwardly about making a cup of tea.

Roar's expression was that of success.

Of victory.

If Roar could have smirked, they knew that there would have been one on her face right at that moment.

* * *

**Roar the kitten.. Mischief maker or match maker? All I know is dear old Perce may need to go take a cold shower ;)**

**Random chapter once again... I'll try to stop the randomness soon. To be honest, I got the idea for this chapter from my cat who adamantly believes that he is a dog. He acts so like a dog that it's riddikulus and I had to post this but don't worry, action is coming up soon I promise.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed.**

**Here's some answers to a couple of points/questions:**

** Diddleymaz:**

**I called it Weatherby for a couple of reasons. One being that it fits better than 'Weasley The Spy'. The second reason being that Crouch called Percy 'Weatherby' so it's a bit of play on words and Percy's family believes that he is working for the ministry and is against Dumbledore whereas it's actually the other way around.**

** Radeon Potter:**

**Ah yes, sorry about that mistake. Thanks for picking up on it. Sometimes, my beta readers and I don't notice things until after its posted and then I just can't be bothered replacing it, but I will that one.**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: J.K Rowling owns it all.**

* * *

Now that Dumbledore was gone and the Ministry had been taken over, things were becoming a lot more dangerous.

The fact that Muggle-Borns were being interrogated and locked up without having done anything wrong made both Percy and Audrey dread going to work.

The things that Audrey saw Umbridge do to some of those poor people made her sick to her stomach.

She honestly wondered if there was any compassion left in the world.

People were missing. Others were dying.

No one was safe.

The Wizarding World was in despair. There was never a proper smile on anyone's face. Never a laugh or giggle that wasn't forced. Never was there the slightest bit of happiness. The truth was that the only reason people were still holding on was because of love.

Love for their friends and families and partners and pets.

Still, the amount of innocent Muggle-Borns being wrongly accused of crimes and arrested was getting to be just too high.

And Percy and Audrey knew that they'd have to do something about it.

* * *

Annalise Green swallowed nervously.

She straightened herself up in her chair and tried to look as though she wasn't scared.

The reality was, she was terrified.

She had no idea why she was here. She had no clue what she had done wrong. All she had been sent was an owl demanding she be at the Ministry.

She had a feeling she was going to be questioned about her blood status.

Annalise wouldn't have been so worried if it weren't for Maggie.

There was a very slim chance of her returning home to her daughter once the Ministry found out she was Muggle-Born.

Annalise might not have minded so much had Bradley been home to take care of Maggie.

Her poor sweet Bradley. Annalise's husband had been murdered by Death Eaters only a few weeks ago after trying to help another wrongly imprisoned wizard.

That was the treatment someone got for being a good person these days.

So all eight-year-old Maggie had was Annalise and Bradley's very ancient mother.

If Annalise was locked up, she knew that her mother-in-law would hardly be any protection to Maggie.

Annalise ran a hand through her hair but there was no time to cry. For at that moment, a young man came down the almost empty corridor.

He was tall and thin with red-hair and plenty of freckles and carried a large folder in his hands.

He glared at Annalise through horn-rimmed glasses as though she was worth nothing more than the dirt on the sole of his shoe.

Which she probably wasn't.

Annalise chewed on her bottom lip as he stopped and knocked on the door of an office on Annalise's right.

The door was pulled open revealing a very pretty but barely any friendlier looking witch.

"Mr Weasley?" she asked in a cold and clipped voice.

Annalise shivered. It was almost like ice.

"Miss Hawkins, I've got the paperwork for the Mudblood," he spoke the word as if it were venom.

The witch nodded. "Thank you," she said, taking the folder off him.

He sneered at Annalise and vanished walked off.

Annalise had to fight back tears.

"You," the witch was still in the doorway but had now turned her attention to Annalise. "In".

Annalise hurried to obey. She clutched her bag tightly and stood on shaky legs before following the brunette into the office.

"I-".

"Sit down," the witch ordered angrily.

Annalise fell into the chair across from the desk and the door to the office slammed shut.

Annalise heard the lock click, the witch murmured something and then came over to sit behind the desk.

"I-" Annalise tried again but words failed her.

The witch held up a hand. "Mrs Green?".

Annalise gave a tiny jerk of her head. She was surprised at the change of tone.

It was a lot sweeter and a lot more welcoming. "Yes," Annalise whispered. "I'm her".

The witch smiled. "Audrey Hawkins," she said and extended her hand.

Annalise shook it and pulled away rather quickly.

What was going on?.

"I-".

"Listen," Audrey interrupted. "There isn't much time, OK? Once the Ministry finds out that you're here.. Well, let's not get into that".

"I thought the Ministry wanted me here?" Annalise said, frowning.

"No, that was me," Audrey said gently, "but trust me, it won't be long before they want you too".

"What do you want?" Annalise murmured.

"I want to help you," Audrey said. "I need to ask you a few things, tell you a bit more and send you off hoping that we never have to meet again".

"O-OK," Annalise stammered.

She really couldn't help trusting Audrey.

"You are a Muggle-Born, aren't you?" Audrey asked.

Annalise nodded. "My daughter-".

"Maggie?" Audrey said and grinned at the look on Annalise's face. "I did my research, Mrs Green".

"Yes," Annalise said. "She's only young. I don't know what will happen to her if I don't go home".

"Good thing you will be," Audrey said. "Is there anyone else you live with?".

"My mother-in-law," Annalise replied. "My husband, he... Just my mother-in-law".

Audrey looked sympathetic. She slid the folder that the red-head had given her across the desk towards Annalise. "Here".

"What's this?" Annalise questioned.

Audrey exhaled. "My partner, Percy-".

"Who?".

"The red-head," Audrey explained.

"The one who looked like he wanted to kill me?" Annalise said in amazement.

Audrey chuckled. "Believe me," she said "his speeches are a heck of a lot worse than his bite".

Annalise smiled slightly. "What about him?".

"I'm not the only one who's done some research," Audrey said and tapped the folder. "And unfortunately, you need to do some too".

"I don't understand," Annalise frowned.

"This folder contains information about a certain Pure-Blood family going back as far as you can even begin to think," Audrey said. "You need to read this, study it and learn it off by heart".

"W-Why?".

If Annalise was confused then it was nothing compared to when Audrey passed her a large heavy sack. "Two hundred galleons".

"What?" Annalise yelped, looking from Audrey to the money and back to Audrey again.

"Look," Audrey said "you need to get out of here. That money will be enough to get you anywhere you want to go and you can even live off it for a bit until you get a job. Try to find one in the Muggle world. While you're here, you're wanted. They'll find you and who knows what they'll do to you.

"That's what the folder is for. You learn that off by heart and you'll have all the information you can about a Pure-Blood family. You can tell them you're apart of that family. Make them believe it".

"But what if they don't believe me?" Annalise said. "What if the information crumbles?".

"Hopefully by then you'll be gone," Audrey said. "This is just a back up. A plan B if you will. The money is what you need. Move to another country, blend in with Muggles. The Ministry won't bother looking for you once you're out of here. They'll be on to the next one".

"If I leave," Annalise said. "I can never come back, can I?".

"Not until you're one hundred percent sure that it's safe to," Audrey said. "However, I think you and your family's safety is more important than where you live".

Annalise agreed. "So many things could go wrong with this," she muttered.

"That won't be your problem though," Audrey said sternly. "You'll be long gone by then, won't you?".

Annalise nodded. "Yes," she said. "I will".

"Good," Audrey said. "You better go. Percy will be waiting out in the of the hall. He'll get you out of here".

Annalise nodded. "I-" she started, not sure how to thank Audrey. "I'm not the first you've done this for, am I?".

"Nor the last," Audrey smiled as Annalise scooped up the money and the folder.

"Why?" Annalise questioned. "Why are you doing this?".

Audrey stared at her, pondering the question. "Because unlike most of these Ministry gits, I believe in an equal world".

Annalise was almost at the door and Audrey flicked her wand so that it unlocked. "Miss Hawkins?".

"Audrey," Audrey corrected.

"What about you and your partner?" Annalise asked. "Shouldn't you get out while you can? The Ministry is going to notice eventually and you won't be let off easy".

Audrey shrugged her shoulders. "It's too late for us," she said. "Now go, before it's too late for you".

"Thank you," Annalise said.

"Go!".

Annalise nodded, noting the urgency in Audrey's voice and left the office.

The corridor was empty save for the red-head who was casually strolling up and down.

He jerked his head down the left hand side. "Go on," he mouthed. "It's OK".

"Thank you," Annalise mouthed back and hurriedly walked off.

She sneaked a quick look over her shoulder back at Percy.

He winked at her and feeling a great rush of affection for the pair of them, Annalise left.

She couldn't help to feel both gratitude and sadness.

Gratitude for the fact that the couple were willing to risk it all for complete strangers.

Sadness at the knowledge that it wouldn't be long before they were caught.

Annalise knew that thanks to Percy and Audrey, her family would have a chance at surviving.

She would get her daughter and mother-in-law out of the country and out of danger.

After everything that Percy and Audrey had sacrificed for her, it was the very least she could do for them.

* * *

**I have an idea for a sequel if anyone is interested but I'll explain more in a later chapter :) I love reviews! *hinthint* **


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: I wish it were mine but alas, it's all J.K Rowling's.**

* * *

Percy had been weighed down with work, after all there was an obvious state of panic throughout the Ministry.

Besides, the Ministry work he had to do, he and Audrey were also busy with trying to help Muggle-Borns escape.

They had freed a lot but it was becoming more and more difficult.

Not only were they getting low on money, the Ministry was becoming very suspicious.

So it was no surprise to see Percy walking the halls of the Ministry with pieces of parchment in his hands as far as his horn rimmed glasses could see.

Percy barely looked up as he stepped into the elevator. He was so immersed that it wasn't until the door made a loud noise that his head shot upwards.

Out of the corner of his eye, Percy noticed someone watching him. Percy turned bright red at the sight of his father and when the doors opened again, he hurried out.

Trying to push away the image of the pain etched on Arthur's face, Percy headed towards Audrey's office.

* * *

"Are you OK?" Audrey asked.

"Yeah," Percy sighed. "It's just hard".

"I know, Percy," Audrey said sympathetically "but can we talk about this at home? I have so much work to do".

"That's fine, Aud," Percy said "I should get back to work too".

"Can you do me a favour?" Audrey asked.

"Course," Percy said.

Audrey handed Percy a sheet of paper. "Put this in Umbitch's office," she instructed him.

"Not a problem," Percy said.

* * *

"What are you doing?" a cold voice asked.

Percy stared at one of the pamphlet-makers. "I have something for Dolores Umbridge," he said.

"Runcorn was just in there," another worker frowned. "it's a bit weird to me".

"I'll just be a minute," Percy replied. He stepped into the office.

And didn't emerge for fifteen minutes.

* * *

To say the Ministry was in utter chaos when Percy left the office would be the understatement of the century.

Ministry workers were running back and forth, some were yelling and a few looked quite hysterical.

"Percy!" someone called and Percy turned. Audrey was running down the hall towards him.

"What-?" Percy started.

"Where have you been?" Audrey asked, trying to catch her breath, "I've been looking for you everywhere".

"Umbridge's office," Percy said. "Like you asked. I found something in there you need to see, it's-".

"Not now," Audrey said impatiently. "Harry Potter was here in the Ministry!".

"What?!" Percy said.

If Harry had been here then it was almost guaranteed that Ron had been too. "He escaped with some Muggle-Borns," Audrey said.

She hurriedly explained what had happened and Percy couldn't help but admire Harry's bravery.

"That bloody git," he said. "What the hell was he doing here? This is the one place he should be avoiding!".

"Percy!" Audrey hissed. "Shh".

A few of the Ministry workers were staring at Percy and he swallowed. "Come on, Aud," he said. "Let's go to your office".

* * *

Once back in Audrey's office, Percy exploded.

"What the hell was he thinking?" he ranted. "After everything we've done!".

"He doesn't know, Percy," Audrey said "he probably has reasons for being here".

"Idiotic ones," Percy said. "No doubt".

"You don't hate him, do you?" Audrey wondered aloud.

"Audrey, how could I hate Harry?" Percy questioned. "He's as good as a brother to me but that's why I'm so annoyed because he just doesn't get it! We're risking our necks for him and he keeps trying to get himself killed".

"He's Harry Potter!' Audrey protested. "No matter how idiotic his reasons, they usually turn out OK".

Percy chuckled at that and Audrey giggled. "That's true," Percy mused.

"Now," Audrey said, sitting down in her chair. "What did you want to show me?".

* * *

"This," Percy said "we've got a problem".

"What?" Audrey said. He dropped a file onto her desk.

"You might want to take a look at that," Percy said gravely.

Audrey picked it up, opened it and gave a gasp at the picture of her father.

_ JASON HAWKINS_

_Blood Status: Pure-blood, but has had unacceptable Muggle relations._  
_Family: Wife (Pure-blood), three children, two youngest attend Hogwarts._  
_Security Status: TRACKED. All movements are being monitored. Is strong supporter of Undesirable No. 1 and Albus Dumbledore (deceased). _

Audrey looked horrified and Percy nodded.

"My father's file is even worse," he muttered. "If that's possible".

"They can't do this," Audrey said.

"They can and they are," Percy sighed.

"But my family has never done anything wrong," Audrey said "and Morgan and Jodie, they're just kids".

"The Ministry doesn't care about age, Audrey," Percy informed her. "All they care about is putting fear into everyone. They don't give a damn whether you're five or a hundred, that doesn't matter to them".

"This is ridiculous!" Audrey snapped. "They're going after the wrong people!".

"You think I don't that?!" Percy shot back. "The Ministry is corrupt, they're trying to make everyone believe that they're doing something but they're only tearing families apart".

Audrey sighed heavily. "I'm starting to regret this decision," she said. "What the hell are we doing here, Percy? Why did we even agree to this?".

"I know how you feel, but there's no backing out now," Percy said.

"Why not?" Audrey inquired. "Dumbledore is dead, he'd never know".

Percy stared at her. What a strange turn of events this was.

It was usually Percy wanting to quit and Audrey attempting to stop him.

"Audrey, if we went back," Percy said slowly, "do you know how utterly reckless and stupid that would be?We'd put not only ourselves at risk but our entire family and besides, weren't you the one who agreed to help Dumbledore in the first place?".

"Why did you let me?" Audrey grumbled. "What if I don't care about this anymore, Percy? What if I just want a hug from my dad and a few comforting words from my mum? What if I want to be mocked and teased by my siblings while I'm sitting with them in my parents living-room?".

"Do you think that I don't want that too?" Percy asked "but we've done so much already and if we quit now, we might as well kill off our families and bring back all those Muggle-Borns that we've saved. We've given up everything and worked too hard to stop now and if we start having these thoughts then we're doomed. Dumbledore was right Audrey, right now the only ones we can trust is each other because we're all in jeopardy".

Audrey groaned. "How long is this war going to last?" she said. "I'm tired of only having you and the other Ministry hacks to talk to".

"Real nice," Percy mumbled.

"You better put this file back," Audrey said with half a smile.

"I hate her office," Percy said "too much pink and too many cats".

"I'll agree with the pink," Audrey said "but one can never have enough cats".

"Just because you're insane about them," Percy said as Audrey reluctantly handed back the file.

"Plenty of people love cats," Audrey said.

"But most people have normal cats," Percy teased "yours is a nutcase".

"Don't insult my Roar," Audrey glared at him.

Percy had to suppress an eyeroll as he grinned and left her office.

* * *

Harry's last escapade - as the Ministry liked to call it - had left tensions high over the coming months.

If Potter and his friends could get in, maybe others could to. Perhaps even Lord Voldemort.

Members would hurry out of places faster than you can say 'Auror' and the work load for its workers seemed to double everyday.

Umbridge became more over the top with everything as she considered herself 'a victim in this ruthless invasion'.

Audrey often wanted to make her a victim by cutting her in two every time she made that little speech.

However, Umbridge's victim complaints didn't last long when she piled on the work to her employees, Audrey included.

After all the work given to her, it wasn't uncommon to see Audrey with her head against her desk trying not to fall asleep.

Although, when her door opened she would shoot up and be wide awake.

This particular day, Percy wandered in and right on cue, Audrey jumped up as if she hadn't just being nodding off.

"Percy?" Audrey muttered.

"Harry Potter broke into Gringotts," Percy said without preamble.

Audrey put her head back on the desk. "Silly Harry," she said sleepily.

"Audrey!" Percy cried. "Did you not just hear me!".

"That's nice, Percy," Audrey yawned.

The lights in the room suddenly began to flicker.

"Stop it," Audrey said.

"I'm not doing anything," Percy said.

Audrey sat up just as the lights went off entirely and they were plunged into darkness.

"Percy?" Audrey whispered, getting to her feet slowly.

"I'm here, Audrey," Percy's voice said.

Percy and Audrey watched as the silver patronus glided into the room.

The goat spoke in a demanding voice: "Come to Hogs Head. It's starting" it said before it vanished into thin air.

The lights came back on and Percy turned to Audrey who looked terrified.

"Let's go then," she said quietly yet determinedly.

But before Percy could reply, another sound could be heard.

"Hem hem," came from the other side of the office. "Are you going somewhere?".

They both turned, Dolores Jane Umbridge stood in the doorway, her wand raised and directed straight at Audrey's throat.

* * *

Percy reacted without thinking.

He stepped forward and with one hand quickly took out his wand while using his free hand to gently shove Audrey behind him, so that he was standing in between her and Umbridge.

"Percy-" Audrey started but Percy spoke over her.

"What do you want?" he snarled at Umbridge.

"Oh," she said with a sickly smile. "I think we both know the answer to that, Mr Weasely".

"Percy-" Audrey started again, trying to force him out of the way but he didn't move.

"Enlighten me," he growled.

"I always had my sneaking suspicions about you two," Umbridge said. "Always the first to dive into remarks about Dumbledore, too quickly. Always talking to each other when you're both in different departments! I knew you were working for Dumbledore but no one would believe me, well now, here's the proof. So, tell me, Mr Weasley, Miss Hawkins. Which one of you would like to join him first?".

Percy moved closer to Umbridge and felt Audrey grab his arm.

"Percy-!".

For the third time, Percy ignored her and spoke only to Umbridge.

"Over my dead body," he said, his blue eyes flashing dangerously.

Umbridge smiled. "As you wish," she replied, aiming her wand at his chest.

"NO!" Audrey screamed.

Everything seemed to be going in slow motion, yet it all happened so fast.

Audrey noticed Umbridge's lips move but she didn't hear the words, she saw the green light that suddenly filled up the room.

"Shit!"

Was that Percy swearing like that?

Audrey felt Percy push her roughly to the ground, she heard a deafening bang and felt a sharp, painful blow to the side of her head.

Then the world shattered before it was washed over in a sea of endless black.

* * *

**We're on the home stretch guys, Woo! Thank you everyone who has reviewed I'm glad a few of you seem interested in a sequel..One thing, sorry about any mistakes in this..My beta readers are asleep but I was too excited to wait for them to wake up :D .. Also, there'll be quite a few updates because of my four day weekend... Happy Easter indeed ;) **


	15. Chapter 15

**Because you're all so nice and I'm in a super good mood...Next chapter a little earlier than planned!**

DISCLAIMER: It's all J.K's.

* * *

Silence. Pure silence.

That was the only sound to be heard.

There was nothing. No pain. No noises.

Audrey was surprised, really. She had expected a lot more than this.

Her eyes flickered open.

Blinding sunlight shone directly into her orbs. She blinked.

Where was she? What had happened?

Where was Umbridge?

And most importantly, where was Percy?

Emitting a small groan, Audrey managed to climb to her feet.

Her vision still slightly blurred, she blinked a couple more times and then studied her surroundings.

At first, she thought she was standing in a field of gold, and then she discovered, much to her shock, that they were daisies.

Thousands upon thousands of yellow daisies.

Looking up, Audrey saw a sky of never-ending blue.

What was going on?

A gentle breeze whispered through the daisies, bringing about a tickling sensation upon her legs.

Casting her gaze downwards, Audrey realized something she hadn't before.

She was wearing a dress.

A white sundress that hung just above her knees. She didn't own this dress nor did she own the flat silver sandals on her feet.

Despite the odd predicament and not having any clue as to where she was, Audrey felt strangely calm.

In fact, she was so relaxed that she didn't even scream when strong arms wrapped around her from behind.

She did, however, squeal and heard a soft chuckle in her ear.

"All right there, Hawkins?".

Audrey spun around, only to come face-to-face with Percy.

She frowned. "Your glasses?" she asked. "Where are they?".

Almost immediately, she had noticed the disappearance of his horn-rimmed glasses. He shrugged before letting her go. "I don't know," he said.

She eyed him up and down. He was dressed in black jeans and a blue button up shirt with the top few buttons undone. His hair was ruffled and he grinned at her crookedly.

This didn't seem like Percy at all. At least, not like the Percy she knew.

And she didn't like it one little bit.

"Percy?" Audrey questioned. "Where are we?".

He looked around. "Beats me," he said.

He pointed to a large clump of trees at the other end of the field that she hadn't noticed.

"What is-".

"That looks like fun, eh?" he asked. "A dark forest is always good".

"What are you talking about?" Audrey wondered aloud. "Percy, you're not making much sense".

"Right sorry," Percy said as he turned back to her. "What do you want to do?".

"I'd like to find out what happened!" Audrey cried, starting to feel panicked . "And why we're here and- WHY DO YOU KEEP LOOKING AT THOSE TREES?!".

Percy had been ignoring her. "Don't you hear it?" he whispered.

"Hear what?" Audrey snapped.

"Them," Percy murmured.

Audrey stepped back but she needn't have worried, Percy had already taken off into a sprint towards the forest.

"Percy-!"

"Audrey, come on!" Percy called over his shoulder.

Audrey knew that she had no choice but to follow him, and as she ran past the daisies, she saw that they were quickly wiltering and dying.

Something wasn't right.

"Percy stop!" she yelled as he vanished into the darkness.

Audrey had almost reached the edge of the forest when she heard something.

A scream from behind her.

It was terrifying. It was familiar. It was-

"Jodie!" Audrey cried, spinning around.

To her horror, the field of gold was now a bright, fiery orange.

Flames flickered and danced wildly around Audrey.

Everything was on fire, and the only untouched place seemed to be the forest.

Audrey knew the smart thing would be to go in there but her sisters pleas for help were still cutting through her like a knife and there were in the opposite direction to the large clump of trees.

"AUDREY! HELP ME!".

Audrey choked on a sob.

"Audrey, come on! Where are you, woman?".

Percy's voice that time. He sounded angry, restless. Where the bloody hell had he gone anyway?

Jodie's cries were soon to be joined by her parents and her brother.

Her family called from one side while Percy yelled from the other.

She didn't know what to do.

"Audrey!" Percy yelled. "Wake up!".

Wake up? What did he mean?

Audrey knew what he meant as she saw the hem of her dress catch fire.

Everything was fading as she inhaled more and more smoke.

"AUDREY! HELP!"

She had to stay standing. She fought hard to do just that. Her family needed her.

"Audrey! Come on! Please!" Percy didn't seem angry anymore. He sounded afraid. "Come back to me, love".

"Love?" Audrey managed to croak.

It didn't make any sense and finally as the flames of red and orange climbed up her dress, she allowed the sweet relief of unconscious to take over her.

* * *

"Audrey!".

Audrey jolted sharply. Her eyes sprung open.

She was lying on the sofa in the flat. Percy was kneeled down beside it. She stared at him.

"Your glasses?" she said hoarsely. "You're wearing them?".

He frowned. "What?".

"The field?" Audrey asked. "Jodie? What happened? Why'd you run?".

Percy blinked and touched her forehead tentatively. "You were hit harder than I thought," he muttered more to himself than to her. "It was a dream, Audrey".

"A dream?" Audrey echoed as he moved his hand away.

It couldn't have been a dream. It had been so vivid.

"Yes," Percy nodded. "Umbridge's curse missed us. It got the desk which exploded and a huge chunk of wood hit you on the head. I hexed Umbridge and brought you back here".

Audrey looked at the mirror that hung over the mantlepiece. There was a large bump on her forehead.

"I'm the next Harry," she moaned and Percy chuckled. "How long was I out?".

"Five minutes," Percy said, all humor gone, "if that".

Audrey suddenly remembered why Umbridge had tried to kill them in the first place and she sat up quickly. "We need to get to the Hogs Head!".

"I need to get to the Hogs Head," Percy corrected. "You need to stay here".

"No," Audrey shook her head. "I'm coming with you".

"You are not!" Percy barked. "Look, I'll watch out for your family. I'll make sure they come back to you but you're staying here".

"Percy-".

"We're wasting time," Percy said urgently. "I've got to go".

Audrey grabbed his arm and he was forced to look her in the eyes. "It's more than just my parents and siblings that I'm worried about losing tonight, Percy," she murmured.

He smiled at her and gently kissed the bump on her forehead.

"Then you know how I feel too," he said quietly. "And you'll understand why you have to stay here".

With a loud crack, he was gone.

* * *

**YOU SHOULD HAVE SNOGGED HER, PERCY! WHY DIDN'T YOU SNOG HER?! Oh...Wait... :D **


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: It all belongs to J.K Rowling**

* * *

"How long ago?" Percy blurted out as he ran into the Hogs Head.

Aberforth studied him. "Long enough to cause some trouble," he replied.

He showed Percy the way into the castle and the red-head froze. "Aren't you going to fight?".

"What's there to fight for?" Aberforth asked gruffly.

"Freedom," Percy said softly and then looked at the portrait of Ariana. "Who is she?".

Aberforth followed his gaze. "My sister," he replied "she died a long time ago".

"You can fight for her," Percy said, clambering up into the tunnel. "You can free her".

Aberforth was quiet for a long time as he pondered that remark and by the time he was ready to respond, Percy had vanished.

* * *

In his haste out of the tunnel, Percy overbalanced slightly, and he fell.

He pulled himself up on the nearest chair and looked around

"Am I too late?" he asked. "Has it started? I only just found out so I-I-". He stopped, catching sight of his entire family -save for Ron and Charlie- staring at him.

Their expressions ranged from happiness, amazement and confusion.

Percy barely heard Fleur and Lupin start up a conversation to cover up the awkward silence. His mind was in overdrive.

Should he or shouldn't he tell them?

On one hand, it'd be nice for them to know the truth.

On the other hand, if he did they would want the full story and there was really no time for any of that.

No, Percy decided, he couldn't tell them.

Not just yet.

He heard Lupin shouting and Percy realised that not he nor his family had said a thing.

So for one last time, Percy opted to play the part of the git who'd left his family.

Besides, he thought they might enjoying hearing him say what he was about to.

"I was a fool!" Percy roared. "I was a pompous prat, I was a - a-".

Percy was struggling so Fred, thoughtful brother that he was, helped him out.

"Ministry-loving, family-disowning, power-hungry moron," he offered.

Thank you, Fred!

Percy swallowed.

"Yes," he said. "I was".

"Well," Fred said "you can't say fairer than that".

He held out his hand to Percy but before his brother could shake it, Fred was shoved aside by Molly who pulled Percy into a hug. Percy saw Fred roll his eyes but there was a smile visible on his lips.

As Percy patted his mother on the back -struggling to breathe in her hold- his eyes turned to his father. "I'm sorry, Dad," he choked.

Arthur blinked rather rapidly, and then he too, hurried to hug his son.

"What made you see sense, Perce?" George asked.

"It's been coming on for a while," Percy said, mopping his eyes under his glasses with a corner of his traveling cloak. "But I had to find a way out and it's not so easy at the Ministry, they're imprisoning traitors all the time. I managed to make contact with Aberforth and he tipped me off ten minutes ago that Hogwarts was going to make a fight of it, so here I am".

"Well, we do look up to our Prefects to take a lead at times such as these," George said and Percy couldn't help but grin at how pompous he sounded. "Now, let's get upstairs and fight, or all the good Death Eaters'll be taken".

* * *

"So, you're my sister-in-law now?" Percy said, shaking hands with Fleur as they hurried off towards the staircase with Bill, Fred and George.

"Yes," Fleur smiled "eet eez very nice to properly meet you, Percy".

"You too," Percy replied.

"Careful, Perce," Fred said as they headed to the Great Hall. "She's Bill's girl, you know".

Percy chuckled as Bill rolled his eyes but Percy's laughter was suddenly cut short when -.

"PERCY FUCKING WEASLEY!".

Bill, Fleur, Fred and George all stopped and turned to Percy who shivered.

He'd know that voice anywhere.

* * *

Weren't Hufflepuffs known for forgiveness? Friendship? Happiness?

One look at this certain Hufflepuff made Percy realise that they were, quite possibly, the scariest house of the lot.

"Who's that?" Bill asked.

"Er-".

"What did you do?" George grinned.

"Er-" Percy repeated and muttered under his breath.

"Sorry Perce, didn't catch that," Fred said, cupping his ear and leaning forward a little bit.

"I said," Percy cleared his throat "that I may have-".

But he didn't get any further as Audrey reached him and slapped him right across the face.

Fred and George burst out laughing. "I like her!" George said.

"You have no idea how long we've wanted to do that," Fred told the brunette.

Bill, however, looked furious. "Oi!" he yelled. "Who are you and what the hell do you think you're doing?!".

"It's OK, Bill," Percy said softly as he rubbed his cheek.

"YOU COMPLETE ASSHOLE!" Audrey screamed. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!".

"Audrey!" Percy cried as she beat her fists against his chest.

"NO!" she ranted. "FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE SHUT YOUR BIG FAT MOUTH, PERCY-!".

"Audrey!" Percy said. "What are you doing here?".

Audrey laughed madly and the twins backed away slightly as Fleur giggled and Bill watched with confusion.

"WHAT AM I DOING HERE?!" Audrey shouted hysterically. "I'M HERE TO SEE MY FAMILY! I'M HERE TO FIGHT! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME BEHIND, PERCY! WE'RE PARTNERS! WHY CAN'T YOU GET THAT THROUGH YOUR IMPOSSIBLY THICK HEAD?!".

"Audrey-" Percy tried again.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Audrey shouted. "YOU LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE! I AM NOT GOING ANYWHERE! NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY OR DO! I'M STAYING HERE AND YOU ARE NOT GOING TO STOP ME! I AM GOING TO SEE MY FAMILY AND I'M GOING TO HELP WIN THIS WAR AND WHEN WE DO WIN, I AM GOING TO BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU! YOU IDIOTIC STUPID PRAT! YOU COMPLETE JERK! HOW DARE YOU?!".

'AUDREY!' Percy roared.

He grabbed hold of her wrists and no matter how hard she tried, Audrey couldn't pull free.

"Let go of me," she growled.

"No," Percy said.

"Let go of me," Audrey repeated.

"No Audrey," Percy said.

"Percy Weasley," Audrey hissed "you better let go of me, right now".

"Not until you calm down," Percy said.

"Calm down-?" Audrey shrieked "DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!".

"Audrey Hawkins," Percy said loudly. "You've been a true Hufflepuff to the core over the past few years. You're exceedingly loyal and taught me to never underestimate your house. I'm glad you're loyal and honest, it's all that's got me through everything".

"IF I'M, OH, SO BRILLIANT THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU LEAVE ME BEHIND?" Audrey screeched.

"Because I care too much about you," Percy said "I hate seeing you hurt. That was only minor back there, but what if it was worse? I couldn't cope".

Audrey snorted. "Oh, piss off," she said.

"Audrey," Percy said "I'm being honest, please believe me".

Audrey glared at him but visibly relaxed and Percy let go of her.

"Nice to meet you," she smiled at Bill, Fleur, Fred and George, all of whom were speechless.

"She's, ahem-" George said as Audrey stormed off.

For the first time ever, George was at a loss for words, he turned his twin who didn't seem much better.

"Feisty?" Fred suggested lamely.

"Terrifying is more the word," Percy sighed.

He ran to join her side. Bill who looked as though someone had clubbed him over the head, shrugged at Fleur.

"What is it with Weasley men and going for such dangerous women?" he questioned.

Fleur shook her head as they all headed towards the Great Hall.

* * *

**Audrey's gone mad, hasn't she?**

I heard about Richard Griffiths too :( So sad. R.I.P to him.

**Thanks everyone who has reviewed and to the reviewer who asked me not to kill Fred, I'm afraid it must be done...Though what happens when he dies may be slightly AU. **


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: Once again, it's all J.K Rowlings.**

**Because some of you demanded for the next chapter...Yes, demanded.. Here it is:**

* * *

"I don't know why you're following me. I still hate you".

The corners of Percy's mouth twitched upwards. "No, you don't".

He pushed open the doors to the Great Hall and Audrey glared at him as they made their way through the crowd.

"Don't tell me if I hate you or not," she grumbled. "If I say I hate you then-".

Audrey's words caught in her throat as she caught sight of her family standing beside the Hufflepuff table.

She froze in her tracks and Percy followed her gaze.

"Go," he said quietly. "Go to them, Aud, because they've missed you as much as you've missed them".

"How do you know?" Audrey murmured.

Percy smiled at her. "How could they not?".

Audrey looked at him. "Did you tell your family the truth?".

"Not yet," Percy sighed. "There's no time. You can if you want to but I'll tell mine later. Besides, maybe if I die they won't be as upset".

He made to walk away but Audrey took his hand. "You're not going to die," she said sternly. "Got that?".

Percy grinned. "Yes ma'am," he replied.

He squeezed her hand, dropped it and then made his way over to his own family.

Audrey stood for a minute and then her feet seemed to act of their own accord. She was in a trance as she slowly walked over to her parents and siblings.

Lucy was the first one to notice Audrey. "Jason-" she said, her eyes wide with shock.

The other three looked up and spotted Audrey as well.

Three years away from her family had made Audrey realise just how much she had missed.

There were quite a few grey strands in her parents hair, Morgan who at fifteen had always been joking or laughing now was an angry looking seventeen year old and Jodie who had been a sweet little eleven year old when Audrey had last seen her, was now a thirteen year old, much too advanced for her age.

Her family had been hardened and toughened by the war and Audrey felt the tears sliding down her face.

"Audrey," Jason breathed as his eldest child stopped in front of him. "You're-".

But he broke off as Audrey gave a loud sob and threw her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry," she whimpered into his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Daddy".

Jason staggered slightly but he regained himself and wrapped his arms firmly around his daughter.

"It's OK," he said gently, looking close to tears himself. "You'll never know how much we missed you".

"I do know," Audrey said, pulling away and wiping her eyes. "I really do".

Lucy pulled Audrey towards her and the younger witch laughed slightly. "Welcome back, sweetheart," Lucy said.

"Thanks Mum," Audrey smiled.

She turned to her siblings next. Jodie was staring at her as if she'd never seen her before and Morgan was frowning.

"I sent you a letter," Jodie said "I sent you a letter asking you to come home". Audrey didn't reply. "You never sent one back," Jodie finished.

"I've never regretted anything more," Audrey said.

Jodie hugged her sister tightly. "You came back," she said into Audrey's ear, "and that's all that matters".

Audrey kissed the top of Jodie's head and the latter went to stand back next to Morgan who still hadn't said a word.

"Morgan," Audrey said. "Please forgive me. T-There's a reason I did what I did. When this battle is over, you'll understand why".

Audrey knew Percy had been right, they didn't have the time to explain what they had done and why.

They would eventually tell their families but they just couldn't right at that moment.

Morgan was torn. He loved his sister but she had really hurt him.

Though, she did look genuinely sorry and truth be told, Morgan had missed her.

After an age, he nodded. "OK," he said finally. "I forgive you".

Audrey hugged him just as McGonagall spoke up.

"Evacuation will be overseen by Mr Filch and Madam Pomfrey. Prefects, when I give the word, you will organise your house and take your charges, in an orderly fashion, to the evacuation point".

A Hufflepuff stood up angrily. "And what if we want to stay and fight?" he yelled.

Some people applauded and many nodded their agreement.

"If you are of age, you may stay," McGonagall said.

Audrey, Morgan, Jason and Lucy all turned to Jodie who glared defiantly at them.

One moment McGonagall was talking and the next, there was screaming as a cold clear voice rang through the Hall.

"I know that you are preparing to fight," it said and Audrey shuddered. "Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood".

Audrey caught Percy's eye across the Hall and he gave her half a smile which she found the opposite of encouraging.

"Give me Harry Potter," Voldemort's voice said "and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter and you shall be rewarded. You have until midnight".

The silence was deafening and Audrey turned to look at Harry who was blinking rapidly.

"But he's there!" a Slytherin screamed. "Potter's there! Someone grab him!".

Every Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw stood up and turned their backs on Harry, all of them staring at the Slytherin's with their wands raised.

"Thank you, Miss Parkinson," McGonagall said "you will leave the Hall first with Mr Filch. If the rest of your house could follow".

As McGonagall gave instructions, the Hawkins all turned to Jodie who simply said; "No".

Before her parents could say anything, Morgan spoke up. "I'm going to find Terry and Padma," he said.

"Who?" Audrey questioned.

"His best friend and girlfriend," Jodie smirked.

"Padma isn't my girlfriend!" Morgan said, his cheeks turning red. "Not like you and that Creevey kid".

Jodie looked unabashed."Dennis is my best friend, you numpty".

"Stop it!" Lucy scolded. "Morgan, you can worry about your friends later. Right now we have to find a way to get Jodie out of here".

"The portr-" Audrey started but Jodie cut across her.

"I am not going home while you're all here!" she cried.

"Yes, you are!" Jason, Lucy, Audrey and Morgan all said in unison.

"Fat chance!" Jodie growled.

"Jods, you need to go," Morgan said. "You don't know enough spells".

"I thought you, at least, would be on my side," Jodie said, a flicker of hurt flashing through her eyes.

"He is," Audrey said. "Jodie, sweetheart, you don't know what you're up against. I've seen first hand what these people can do. They won't not go after you just because you're a kid. In fact, that's an even bigger thrill for them. They will kill you, Jodie, and they will do it as painfully as possible".

"I don't care!" Jodie shrieked. "I am not going to sit at home and wait for you! What about me? How do you think I feel? I'm not going!".

Her mind was made up, and they all knew that no matter what they said, she would sneak back in.

Jason sighed heavily. "OK," he said "you can stay".

"Jason!" Lucy said in horror.

Jason ignored her and spoke to his youngest. "On one condition".

"What's that?" Lucy said moodily.

"You stay with one of us at all times," Jason told her sternly. "And if we tell you to run, hide or go home then you do so, OK?".

Jodie didn't much like this plan but she nodded anyway. "Fine by me," she said coldly .

Lucy was terrified. "No matter what your age," Jason said to her. "You're at risk of dying tonight".

"Come on," Morgan said.

He grabbed Jodie's arm and they ran out of the Hall with a few other students.

"But-" Lucy started.

Audrey hurried over to Percy who was beckoning her. "Want to go with one of the twins?" he asked her. "They're organising defence of the passageways into the school. It's the perfect job for them".

He gestured to the red-heads on either side of him. "Sure," Audrey said.

"Well, you'll want to come with me and my group then," Fred said "as I'm much braver".

"Keep dreaming," George said. "I'm much stronger".

Audrey giggled and Percy smirked. "What happened to your ear?" Audrey asked George.

"Well, I was fighting You-Know-Who single-handedly and-".

"A Death Eater cursed it off," Fred intervened, rolling his eyes.

"I nearly died," George said solemnly.

"That's awful," Audrey said. "I'll go with your group then. You obviously need more looking after".

"See, Fred?" George said smugly. "Sympathy gets all the girls".

"Git," Fred muttered.

"Cheer up, oh less handsome twin of mine," George said. "Maybe, by the end of the night, you'll have a missing part too".

"HA!" Fred said. "There's nothing they can do to this pretty face. I'd like to see them try".

George laughed. "Bye Freddie," he said as he, Audrey and a small group of students left the Hall.

"See you later, Georgie".

* * *

"I always knew my trouble-making days would come in handy," George said happily. "And Mum said it was a waste of time. No amount of O.W.L's will help me here!".

Audrey laughed as she, George and some others hid behind a one-eyed witch statue, waiting patiently.

"So tell me, Audrey," George said "you and Percy, eh?".

"What?" Audrey squeaked, flushing bright red "what do you mean by that?".

"We both know what I mean," George said. "You like him".

"I do not!" Audrey protested.

"Please," George scoffed. "You're redder than my hair, you like him".

"So, what if I do?" Audrey asked.

"Nothing," George grinned "I just hope we don't run into Penelope. I wonder what happened to her, anyway".

"I don't know and I don't care," Audrey growled.

"Alright," George said "don't get your wand in a knot. I only mention it because I could do with a good cat fight. I'm sure Percy would enjoy it too".

"I should have gone with Fred's group," Audrey muttered and George laughed.

The castle shook and one of the other students said; "it's showtime".

"Trust me, Audrey," George said "by the end of tonight, you'll be glad you chose my group. I am the better twin, after all".

Audrey rolled her eyes.

* * *

It was all too easy.

Spells flew in the right direction.

Curses hit the right people.

Explosions, jinxes, fire. It all missed them.

Percy should have known it would all falll apart eventually.

It was just too easy.

* * *

"Hello, Minister!" Percy bellowed, sending a next jinx at Thicknesse, who dropped his wand and clawed at the front of his robes in awful discomfort. "Did I mention I'm resigning?".

Where had that come from? Percy felt as surprised as Fred looked.

"You're joking, Perce!" his brother shouted, as the Death Eater he was battling collapsed under the weight of three separate Stunning Spells.

Thicknesse had fallen to the ground with tiny spikes erupting all over him; he seemed to be turning into some form of sea urchin. Fred looked at Percy with glee.

"You actually are joking, Perce," he said eagerly and Percy grinned. "I don't think I've heard you joke since you were-".

And the second time that day for Percy...

The air exploded.

* * *

**Dun. Dun. Dun.**


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: Mine? No. Sadly not. It's all J.K Rowling's.**

***whimpers* Oh Freddie boy... Don't hate me too much for this!**

* * *

Pain.

Stupidity.

Worry.

Those were the only things going through Percy's mind as he hit the hard ground.

They should have kept running! There had been no time for chat! This was a war!

There was a large gash on the side of Percy's head and he felt the blood pouring out.

For a moment, he lay still, wishing that the world would stop spinning and that his eyes would focus.

When they finally did, he slowly got to his knees. He scanned the area for the others that had been grouped with him.

Harry and Hermione were both attempting to shift rocks and debris away. They were half-buried in the wreck that had once been the corridor.

Ron was groaning feebly as he too stirred and tried to sit up.

Fred was only a few feet away from Percy and as he locked eyes with his brother, Percy noted the fear.

Was Fred Weasley afraid?

"P-Percy?" Fred croaked.

It was that more than anything that forced Percy to scramble over wood and stone towards his brother.

The fact that out of anyone else surrounding them, Fred had said Percy's name. Not Ron or Harry. Not Hermione.

Percy.

Percy decided something the moment he reached Fred.

He was never leaving any of his family _ever_ again.

Not for anyone or anything.

"Fred," he said in a soft. "You'll be OK. George. I'll go get George".

Ron was slowly getting up and Harry and Hermione were still shifting the rubble away but Percy's eyes were on Fred whose chest was starting to slow down.

"N-No," Fred said, grabbing Percy's arm. "Stay. Please. D-Don't leave me again".

"You c-can't go," Percy whispered, tears falling before he could stop them. "We need you... G-George needs you... I need you!".

Fred found Percy's hand and gave it a tight squeeze. "I really missed you, Perce," he murmured with a smile.

"You missed the world's biggest prat?" Percy questioned with a choked laugh.

"The world's best prat," Fred chuckled.

His grip on Percy slackened and the elder Weasley lifted his head, frantically glancing around for somebody -anybody- who could help.

But there was no one.

Ron finally reached his brothers' side. He gave a terrible cry as he looked down at Fred and Percy trailed his line of vision.

"No - no - no!" Percy shouted before he could stop himself. "No! Fred! No!".

And Percy was shaking his brother, and Ron was kneeling beside them, and Fred's eyes stared without seeing, the ghost of his last laugh still etched upon his face.

* * *

It happened instantly.

One minute George was at her side helping her fight off Death Eaters and the next, he just stopped.

It was almost as if he wasn't there anymore.

Time slowed and the Death Eaters backed off, heading to chase some more worthy opponents who had just tried to attack them.

Audrey watched as George's wand cluttered to the ground and he clutched his sides.

"George?" she said with concern. "Are you OK?".

The colour faded from George's cheeks as he slid down the wall and Audrey was startled to see tears forming in his eyes.

"George?" Audrey repeated. "What is it? What's wrong?".

She bent down beside him and he swallowed as he looked up at her. "Fred," he said simply.

"What?" Audrey frowned.

"I know," George whispered. "I always know. We always know".

"I don't understand," Audrey said.

"Fred," George repeated, softly.

"What about him?" Audrey asked.

George made a strange choking sound, half-way between a strangled sob and a scream.

Audrey had to jump back as he stood up and narrowly missed hitting her before he ran off. "FRED!" he yelled.

"GEORGE!" Audrey shouted. "GEORGE WAIT!"

* * *

George couldn't stop running.

He would never stop running.

Not until he found Fred. George couldn't believe it.

He hoped with every fibre in his being that he was wrong.

Fred was tough. Fred would never do that to his family and especially not to his twin.

Yet, George knew as he ran aimlessly through the castle with Audrey behind him, narrowly missing spells that flew in their direction, he knew he was right.

Because when it came to Fred, George was always right.

When one twin got injured, the other felt it, that's the way it had always been between the two and in fact, the uninjured one felt it harder than the other.

So, George knew that he was too late.

George knew that Fred was gone.

He knew because a part of himself was gone too.

* * *

"ROOKWOOD!".

Audrey had never heard Percy yell like that and she pulled George back into the shadows as Percy ran past them.

At that exact moment, George gave a small whimper. "FRED!" he cried in agony before breaking free of Audrey's hold and heading in the direction that Percy had just come from.

Audrey was torn. On one hand, George needed someone but on the other, Percy was Audrey's main concern.

After all, what were partners for?

Audrey spun around and ran after Percy.

She caught up to him rather quickly. He had cornered a Death Eater she knew only by name.

Augustus Rookwood.

"Weasley," Rookwood sneered. "What are you doing here? You're fighting a losing battle".

"My brother-".

"The blood traitor?" Rookwood scoffed. "I did you a favour there, Weasley. You could be an asset to us. So, how about wise up and join our side. That way you won't end up like your poor little pathetic baby brother".

"YOU KILLED HIM!" Percy yelled. "AND I'LL KILL YOU!".

Audrey watched in horror as both men drew their wands.

Percy, however, was quicker.

"CRUCIO!" he thundered and Rookwood quickly fell to the ground withering in pain.

"Percy,"Audrey squeaked.

She had completely forgotten that she was in the middle of a war.

This unforgivable, cold, angry person that stood in front of her, wasn't Percy.

It wasn't her Percy.

Rookwood was begging for mercy.

He was crying in agony, and for some unfathomable reason that seemed to please Percy.

"PERCY!" Audrey screamed.

Percy looked up and saw the hot, burning tears cascading down Audrey's face.

"Percy," she whimpered. "Stop. P-Please".

As her voice cracked, Percy could have sworn that his heart did too.

He hadn't meant to upset her so.

Percy lowered his wand and took a step back from the unconscious Rookwood.

"I'm sorry, Audrey," he said. He marched over to her and stood in front of her. "I shouldn't have done that".

Now, that was her Percy.

"Percy?" Audrey said. "What's going on? What's happened?".

Percy opened his mouth to reply but something over her shoulder caught his gaze.

"AUDREY! MOVE!".

* * *

Before Audrey even had time to ask, he had shoved her against the castle wall, shielding her body with his.

The shooting pain in her back distracted Audrey for a moment.

But even that wasn't enough to stop her from feeling the ground shake.

Audrey shut her eyes tightly as an enormous bang sounded throughout the castle.

The smell of smoke and a loud ringing in her ears told her that there had been another explosion.

How much more could there be?!

Audrey reopened her eyes but it was pitch black.

Dust and rubble clouded her vision and Audrey, who had been shocked by Percy's actions at first, understood why he had done them.

Her left leg felt as if it were on fire and she looked down at it as the air began to clear.

That side of her pants had been burnt so much that there were barely there any more.

In fact, Audrey could see the angry red burn all the way down her leg.

It was then that she noticed, Percy was yet to move.

He was slumped against her, his arms which had been on either side of her to protect her from harm were now limply by his side.

Audrey pushed him back a bit. "Percy?" she said hoarsely.

Her throat felt as if it were on fire and her knees almost buckled as she studied Percy.

His eyes were closed behind his glasses, his hair was singed and he was bleeding even more profusely than he had been before

And Audrey, due to the agonizing pain in her leg, was unable to support their combined weight.

She sunk to the floor, dragging the unmoving Percy all the way down with her.

* * *

**Ooooh I'm bad! Hehehe!**

**Thanks to my lovely reviewers :)**

And a Happy Easter to you all!


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: Jo owns it all.**

* * *

Audrey had no clue how long she sat there.

Hours. Days. Weeks.

She didn't know nor care.

The battle raged on around her and yet, she remained still with Percy's head rested in her lap.

She silently pleaded for him to wake up as tears slid down her cheeks.

She needed him to wake up.

For she couldn't do this without him.

Because despite all his faults, all his insecurities and uncertainties, Audrey loved him.

He was brave and caring and he had just put his life on the line to protect her.

"Why?" she asked him. "Why did you do it?".

Suddenly, the tears became faster and she sobbed bitterly, burying her face in his hair.

"Please," she whispered. "You have to wake up. I love you so much, Percy Weasley. You have to wake up. Please".

She barely heard the choked cry that came from her side but she did notice when someone crouched down beside her.

She looked up to see one of the Weasley's. "Bill?" she asked. "Where's Fleur?" Audrey added after he nodded.

"We g-got separated," Bill replied, not taking his eyes off Percy. "She'll be OK".

"If you say so," Audrey muttered, returning her gaze to Percy.

Bill kneeled over him and Audrey was stunned when she saw tears in his eyes too.

She barely knew Bill Weasley but he didn't seem like the type to break down in the middle of a war.

Though, hardly anyone was around for the corridor the three were grouped in was almost non-existent.

Bill gently reached out and straightened Percy glasses.

"What did you get yourself into, little brother?" he sniffled.

Audrey bit her lip in an attempt to stop more tears. "It's my fault," she admitted. "He-He was protecting me".

Bill's eyes snapped towards her and he glared. "Who _are _you_?"_ he demanded.

Audrey swallowed nervously. "I'm nobody," she said. "I-I'm nothing".

Bill opened his mouth but whatever he wanted to say was drowned out by a soft voice.

"Everything... Me," Percy mumbled.

Audrey felt fresh tears in her eyes. Tears of joy this time.

"What did you say, Perce?" she asked softly as she stroked his hair.

"Audrey," Percy whispered slowly. Every word was causing him great pain. "You're not nothing.. You're everything to me".

Audrey flushed red as Percy opened his eyes.

Bill carefully pulled his younger brother into a sitting position and hugged him tightly.

Percy winced but appreciated the gesture all the same.

"I thought-" Bill said. "I thought we'd lost you again".

Percy shook his head. "Not me," he said and Bill pulled away sharply.

He held Percy at arms length. "No," he said. He couldn't believe it.

"Yes," Percy nodded slowly.

"W-Who?" Bill stammered. "Not-Not Ginny? Not Ron?".

"No".

"Who?" Bill asked again, and without waiting for an answer, he stood up and ran towards the Great Hall.

"It was Fred, wasn't it?".

Percy looked over at Audrey and nodded. He swallowed back a sob. "Yeah".

"I'm so sorry, Perce," Audrey whispered.

He didn't answer, instead he ran his hand over her leg. "You're hurt," he said worriedly.

"It's not so bad," Audrey lied. "Nothing a potion or charm can't fix".

Percy smiled slightly. "Then we'd better get you to someone who knows how to fix it".

But whatever Audrey planned on saying next was drowned out by the same cold voice she had heard earlier that night.

"You have fought," said the high, cold voice, "valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery. Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste.

Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat immediately. You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured. I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman, and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour".

Percy sighed. "Come on," he said. "Let's get you to the Great Hall".

He helped her to her feet and then placed her arm around his shoulder so that most of her weight was on him and not her leg. "Percy?".

"Yes?".

Blue eyes met hazel and the love shared between them made their breath catch momentarily.

"Thank you".

* * *

"There you are, dear," Madam Pomfrey said.

No sooner had Audrey thanked her had the matron quickly hurried off.

Audrey's leg had been healed in an instant by the witch and Lucy let out a breath. "I was so worried for a minute there".

"I'm fine, Mum," Audrey said.

Thankfully, all her family had survived so far and though they were all shaken, they weren't too injured.

"Colin snuck back in," Jodie sniffled. She was pale as she looked at the countless dead bodies. "What if Dennis snuck back in too?".

"I'm sure he didn't," Jason assured her.

Through the crowd, Audrey could see the Weasley's all grouped together. Percy was standing beside Ron with his arm around the younger wizard's shoulder.

Audrey climbed gingerly to her feet and excused herself from her family.

None of them said anything. Morgan was most subdued, having lost one of his good friends only a little while ago.

Audrey came to Percy's side and he did little more than nod at her.

"Where's Harry?" they all heard Hermione whisper but none replied.

In all honesty, Percy didn't care at that moment.

All he could focus on was the body in front of him.

His little brother still had that eerie smile plastered on his forever frozen face.


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER: It's all J.K Rowling's.**

* * *

Have you ever seen someone die and then come back to life?

For most people, the answer to that question would be a definite and resounding no.

Percy would have been on the same side as them. Until the early hours of that morning in May.

Harry was like a cat with nine lives.

The entire Hall was silent as Harry and Voldemort circled each other, taunting each other and then in one moment.

It was done.

Voldemort was dead.

No one said anything.

There was that one split second of pure and utter silence where everyone was simply trying to process what had happened.

And when they did, the silence was broken.

"YOU DID IT, HARRY!" Audrey screamed as people cheered and yelled and Harry vanished friends, family, teachers, ghosts and strangers hugging him and touching him.

It was over.

It was finally finished.

Percy and Audrey were free and they both were quite possibly, cheering louder than anyone else in that entire Hall.

* * *

Percy could see Audrey across the Hall. Like everyone else she was covered in dust and blood but to him, she had never looked prettier.

There would be time to talk to her soon, they had all the time in the world now but at that moment, Percy just wanted to be with his family and let Audrey be with hers.

Jodie was sitting close beside Audrey, and the girls were laughing together as Morgan rolled his eyes at his parents who were smiling broadly.

For the first time in three years, Audrey looked genuinely happy and it warmed Percy's heart to see her that way.

"Who is she, Perce?" a voice in Percy's ear said. Percy turned around to face Charlie who was staring at Audrey with slight fascination.

"Audrey Hawkins," Percy replied.

"Go," Charlie said and Percy wasn't quite sure he heard right.

"What?" he said.

"Go to Audrey," Charlie said. "Your family will still be here, we always were".

"But-" Percy started and Charlie shook his head.

"It's clear you love her, Percy," he said and Percy was slightly horrified to discover tears in his elder brother's eyes. "Don't leave it like I did because nothing hurts more than watching the person you love being loved by someone else or even dying. Every second that you're not with Audrey is a second wasted because every second is a second closer to death. So go, Percy, go to Audrey".

"Who-?" Percy said. "Who was it, Charlie?".

Charlie's eyes flickered over to where Tonks and Lupin had been placed.

Percy followed his gaze and understood immediately.

Charlie blinked and faced his younger brother again. "Don't worry about me," he said. "Just go before you make the same mistake that I did".

Percy wrapped his arms around his brother and pulled him into a hug.

"There may only be one of her," he said, "but there are others".

Charlie smiled sadly as he moved away. "Not for me," he said.

He gave Percy's shoulder a slight squeeze and then he went to sit beside Arthur.

As Percy crossed the Hall, Audrey looked up and her eyes locked with his.

Giving him a bright smile, she whispered something to Jodie before she stood up.

Audrey walked quickly to his side and slipped her hand through his.

No words needed to be -or were- exchanged as they left the Great Hall together and made their way out onto the grounds.

The air was cool and crisp but it had never felt warmer to Percy.

Percy tried to draw his thoughts away from Fred because it cut him like a knife every time he pictured his brother and his last laugh.

"It's weird, isn't it?" Audrey questioned, breaking the silence.

It wasn't an awkward silence between the two of them but a comfortable one.

Living together for three years had brought a lot of understanding between them but Percy was still unsure of what Audrey meant sometimes.

"What do you mean?" he wondered aloud.

"After three years," Audrey said. "Three years away from our families and after everything we did, it only took one night to bring us back home and they forgave us so quickly, I thought for sure Morgan wouldn't".

"He missed you, Aud," Percy said. "They all did".

"I missed them so much more," Audrey replied.

"Doubt it," Percy said.

Audrey studied the grounds and brushed the hair out of her eyes.

"Are you OK?" she asked, worriedly.

"I'm getting there," Percy sighed.

The silence fell again and it felt hours before Audrey spoke up.

"Let's go back inside," she said. "I think we have three years of family time to make up for".

Percy chuckled. "Yeah," he agreed. "We'll never get out of this one".

* * *

Instead of going back to his own family, Percy found himself being dragged towards Audrey's.

Lucy smiled, Jodie giggled and Jason frowned at the sight of Percy, Morgan looked completely oblivious to it all.

"Who's this?" Lucy asked her eldest.

"This is my Weasley," Audrey responded and turned red. "My Percy! GOD DAMMIT! My friend, Percy Weasley!".

"No," Percy said.

"No?" Audrey asked, looking hurt.

"I'm her boyfriend," Percy murmured. "I am her Weasley".

He pulled her closer, cradled her face, and kissed her.

He kissed her with such blind and unknown passion that even he was taken aback. It took him a few seconds to even register that she was kissing him back with just as much force.

Audrey stood on tiptoes to lessen the height difference and Percy couldn't help but smile at the adorable necessity as he pulled back.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," he said.

"Trust me," Audrey nodded. "I do".

Jodie couldn't help it.

She burst out laughing as the rest of the Hall broke into loud applause.

Their little show had gathered quite an audience and Audrey bowed as Jodie fell to floor with hysterical giggles.

"Pleased to meet you, sir," Percy said to Jason and extended a hand.

"Pleased to meet you," Jason said, "but if you could keep your lips to yourself for five minutes, I'd be much obliged".

Percy grinned as Jason shook his hand. "I think now is the right time to fall for the right person," Audrey whispered in Percy's ear.

"It always was," Percy said before -much to Jason's annoyance and Jodie's amusement- leaning forward to kiss her again.

* * *

**FINALLY! The snog!**

**No, I don't ship Charlie/Tonks.. I just wanted to include that scene haha!**

**Two more chapters to go.**

Please let me know what you think :) 


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER: All belongs to Jo!**

* * *

It was the day after Fred's funeral and the Weasley's along with the Hawkins' were all sitting in the living-room at the Burrow.

Molly was passing around food and George was staring out the window.

Fred had been buried in the orchard behind the Burrow.

Molly had wanted Fred somewhere close where she could visit him whenever she wanted, Charlie had suggested the idea and the Weasley's had agreed, although George probably would have agreed to the Shrieking Shack for all the attention he'd been paying.

Audrey sat on the sofa with her back against Percy's knees and her feet sprawled on an annoyed Morgan's legs.

"I'm not a foot rest," he grunted.

"Well, what else are you here for?" Audrey teased and Jodie giggled.

Jason was frowning and Lucy squeezed his shoulder. "What's wrong, dear?" she asked.

"I still don't understand something," he said, looking at Percy and Audrey.

"There's a shock," Audrey teased.

"Audrey!" Lucy scolded.

"I'm kidding," she laughed. "What's wrong, Dad?".

"If you two both left your families," Jason said "which is a little odd in itself. How did you manage to find the time to get together?".

Audrey grinned as Percy buried his face in her hair. "Might as well tell them," he murmured.

"See, here's the thing," Audrey started. "We never chose to leave".

"And to be honest," Percy said, lifting his head. "I couldn't stand Audrey at first".

"Same to you," Audrey muttered. "You tried to kill my cat".

"It's not a cat," Percy scoffed. "It's a demon".

"What do you mean, you never chose to leave?" Charlie interrupted.

Percy and Audrey spent the next hour explaining everything they had done and by the time they were finished, everyone was staring at them, even George had pulled away from the window.

"That letter-?" Ron asked.

"A fake," Percy said.

"Oh, Percy!" Molly burst into tears.

"And I hated you the whole time," Morgan said to Audrey. "I'm so sorry, Audrey".

"Don't be," Audrey said.

"You foolish, brave, wonderful man," Arthur said to Percy, looking close to tears himself. "Don't you ever do something like that ever again!".

Percy shook his head. "I won't," he said. "Trust me".

There was something of a smile on George's lips, for the first time in days. "I always knew it, Perce," he said. "I always knew you were a Weasley, never a Weatherby".

Percy turned bright red. "A Weatherby?" Audrey asked.

"It's a long story," Percy said quickly.

"Not really," George said. "I can tell it if you like?".

"No!" Percy cried.

Audrey smiled evilly. "Tell me," she said to George.

"Silencio!" Percy said, pointing his wand at George.

"You're mean," Audrey pouted.

George -unable to talk- opted for making a rude hand gesture at Percy.

"GEORGE WEASLEY!" Molly shouted.

Percy laughed softly and George shook with silent laughter. Audrey snorted and Jodie giggled again.

Even Molly started to smile as everyone else chuckled.

It wasn't long before it became full on laughter and half of the room had tears streaming down their cheeks as the other half slid out of their seats.

It would be hard recovering from the war, Percy knew as Audrey clutched her stomach from laughing, it would be hard after losing so many people they loved but they'd get through it. They'd get it through as a family, they had to.

For Fred wouldn't expect anything less of them.

* * *

**One more chapter! After which, I shall discuss the sequel if anyone is still interested.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Here we are my friends! We made it! The last chapter :D **

**DISCLAIMER: As you know, it all belongs to Jo.**

* * *

_'Detached from their owners, voices sounded unnaturally loud. Harry thought he heard Percy discoursing loudly on broomstick regulations, and was quite glad of the excuse not to stop and say hello' - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows pg 604._

**19 Years Later:**

"-And no hexing a broom, no flying charms, don't even think about sitting on a broom without having it thoroughly examined first-".

Twelve-year-old Lucy Weasley sighed heavily to herself.

She began to drown out her father's voice while still pretended to look interested. She was quite good at this skill, having done it for years.

This was quite ridiculous. One comment about wanting to join the Quidditch team and her father was off telling her all the rules and regulations and tips and basically every bloody thing he knew about broomsticks.

"Dad!" she snapped finally. "I've been on a broom before! I know how to fly one!".

Her fourteen-year-old sister snorted. "Not very well," she smirked.

"I'm better than you!" Lucy shot back.

Molly opened her mouth to retort but Audrey quickly intervened. "Don't start," she said. "Percy, Lucy knows how to fly a broom".

"I'm sure she does," Percy replied.

"If you're so sure then give me my broom back!" Lucy demanded.

"Do you really need it?" Percy whined, trying to hide the broom behind his back.

Much as he loved his daughters, he sometimes wished they had no interest in Quidditch, especially Lucy as she was built too small and fragile for the sport but then again, looks could be deceiving.

"Yes!" Lucy cried. "I need to fly!".

Percy held the broomstick above his head, grateful that his youngest child was so short. "You'll have to reach it first," he taunted.

"Mum!" Lucy shouted but Audrey merely smiled as Lucy jumped up to try and grab her broom. "You're both bullies!".

"Aw," Molly cooed. "The poor wittle Wucy can't get the bwoom from her mean mummy and daddy".

Lucy abandoned her attempt to snatch the broomstick and took a menacing step towards her sister. "Sod off," she growled.

"I don't see why you need the broom," Molly said. "We only take skilled players".

"I am skilled!" Lucy insisted, her face screwed up with hard determination. "I bet you I make the team".

"How much?".

Lucy thought for a moment. "You have to be my slave for a whole day," she said.

"You're on," Molly replied. "Shake".

Both girls spat on their hands before they shook and their parents made revolted faces.

"Urgh," Audrey said. "That is disgusting".

Percy nodded his agreement. "Where did you get those manners?" he asked. "You're worse than Ron".

"Uncle Morgan," Molly said and Lucy giggled.

"Of course," Audrey rolled her eyes.

Lucy's laughter was interrupted by a loud hissing that came from the cat carrier atop Molly's trunk.

"It's OK, Nala," Molly said as she looked at the kitten inside. "We'll be on the train soon. I'll let you out then".

"Just keep it away from me," Lucy shuddered.

Merlin, she hated that cat.

"Oh, it won't touch your precious Mercury," Molly sneered, glaring at the cage that rested by Lucy's feet. Inside was a sleeping black owl and Lucy smiled. "Mercury," Molly snorted. "What a stupid name for a pet".

"At least mine doesn't sound like-" Lucy began, froze and then stared at her parents. "What's so funny?".

Molly looked up too and neither of the girls could understand why Percy and Audrey were grinning so widely.

"Oh nothing," Audrey said vaguely. "You just remind us of a certain couple, that's all".

"Who?".

Percy was saved the trouble of explaining by Lucy's sudden yell.

"Here comes Aunt Jodie!" she said excitedly.

Four figures quickly came into view.

Well technically, three-and-a-half as Elizabeth was in her father's arms.

Eleven-year-old Colin beamed as soon as he spotted Lucy. "Did you get it?" he asked.

"Hello to you too," Lucy said dryly.

"Oh sorry," Colin said. "Hello, and did you get it?".

"Colin!" Jodie reprimanded. "Don't be so rude!".

"Colin naughty," Elizabeth giggled and Audrey took her from Dennis.

"Hello Little Lizzie," she said, her eyes shining brightly.

"To answer your question, Colin," Lucy said. "I got it".

She shrugged off her backpack and unzipped it before pulling out an autographed photo of Harry.

"I can't believe you got it!" Colin yelped, throwing his arms around Lucy's neck.

"C-Col!" Lucy choked. "C-Can't breathe".

"Oh sorry!" Colin said hastily, loosening his grip and pulling away. "I just can't believe you got it".

Lucy handed him the photograph. "It wasn't that hard," Molly said. "He is our uncle".

"I know," Colin sighed as if there was nothing greater. "It's just Dad told me that he doesn't give out autographs".

"He made an exception for you," Lucy said.

Molly frowned. "He said that he'd only give you one," she muttered "because he owes you a signed photo".

Colin, Elizabeth and their cousins looked confused but everyone else looked sad and Dennis's eyes filled with tears.

"It was nice of Harry," he said softly to his son.

"It was," Colin concurred. "Thank him for me, won't you, Luce?'".

"You can thank him yourself," Lucy said. "When you see him at Christmas".

"What?" Colin squeaked. "I can actually meet him?!".

"Course," Lucy giggled.

They all laughed as Colin punched the air.

The whistle blew loudly and Audrey picked up Molly's trunk.

"Better get on board," she said as she passed it to the conductor.

They all said their goodbyes and Lucy held out her hand to Percy. "Can I please have my broom back?" she asked, staring at him with eyes identical to her mother.

"Yes," Percy said " but you know the rules".

"Bribery it is," Lucy teased and Percy cleared his throat.

She stood up on tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "Love you, Dad," she said.

"Love you too, Luce," Percy said.

"What about me?" Molly joked and Audrey kissed her. "Gerroff, Mum!".

Both girls laughed as they and Colin jumped onto the train.

Percy put an arm around Audrey's shoulder as the train drew away.

Years away from their family had brought them their very own. And they wouldn't have had it any other way.

* * *

**Well there it is! All done!**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed and I really hoped you liked it!**

**Now, about the sequel.. I was thinking that it would be from after Fred's funeral up until Molly or Lucy is born (not sure which yet). It would be basically be about Percy and Audrey and the personal demons they had to deal with and the things that they had to try and forget.**

**Plus, an old not so friendly face will return *coughPenelopecough* and a few things will happen which I won't say here. I don't want to give it all away!**

**So if you're interested -or even if you're not-, let me know in the reviews sections and I'll get cracking.**

**I'm thinking of calling it 'Secrets Of A Spy (SOS)' and I'm not sure when it'll be uploaded but I will post a little authors note in this story so you'll get that email.**

**Well, that's it! Thanks again everyone who reviewed, followed and read this story!**

**Until we meet again:**

**Keep calm and oh my god, I've killed Harry Potter!**


End file.
